


Von Mäusen und Löwen

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Marc ist zufrieden mit seinem Leben und genießt es in vollen Zügen. Eine neue Bekanntschaft bringt jedoch Veränderungen und die Frage, kann er mutig wie ein Löwe sein oder ist er doch nur feige wie eine Maus?





	1. Eine Nacht wie keine andere

Mit einem knappen Nicken nahm Marc das Bier von dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Barkeeper entgegen und wandte sich damit den Menschen im Club zu. Es war selten, dass er unter der Woche ausging, doch er hatte am Tag zuvor endlich ein Großprojekt abgeschlossen, an dem er schon seit zwei Monaten gearbeitet hatte, und heute bei einem zufriedenen Kunden abliefern können. Das musste einfach gefeiert werden. Außerdem hatte er am nächsten Tag erst nachmittags Training und seinem Chef Harald war es egal, wann er arbeitete, so lange er seine Arbeit pünktlich abgab. Also musste er sich keine Gedanken darum machen, zu verschlafen.

Marc lehnte sich an einem Ende der Bar gegen die Theke und beobachtete die ausgelassenen Gäste auf der Tanzfläche. Es war bei weitem nicht so voll wie an Wochenenden, doch es gab trotz allem genug Studenten und Angestellte gleichermaßen, die auch unter der Woche Ablenkung vom Alltag suchten oder wie er etwas zu feiern hatten. Wie die kleine Gruppe Frauen, die unverkennbar an ihren T-Shirts, einen Junggesellinnenabschied feierten, oder die Männer, die bereits sichtlich einige Bier intus hatten.

Auf der Tanzfläche mischten sich Paare mit ausgelassenen Solotänzern und wild herum hüpfenden kleinen Gruppen. Der Beat der Musik kribbelte auch in Marcs Gliedern und sobald er sein Bier geleert hatte, würde ihn nichts mehr am Rand halten. In der Zwischenzeit ließ er seinen Blick weiter über die Menge gleiten, immer offen für neue Bekanntschaften.

So wie er andere beobachtete, konnte er auch deutlich fremde Blicke auf sich selbst spüren. Vielleicht würde sich heute noch etwas ergeben, aber er legte es im Moment noch nicht darauf an. In erster Linie wollte er sich bewegen, Spaß haben. Mit einem letzten tiefen Zug leerte er seine Flasche, stellte sie auf der Theke ab und mischte sich unter die Menschen. Es schien ihm, als würde er den Beat der Musik gleich noch einmal viel deutlicher spüren können. Für einige Zeit tanzte er sich frei, bewegte sich mit anderen und wisch zurück, wenn diese eindeutig zu nahe kamen, dann hatte er wieder für eine Weile Luft.

Schließlich legten sich zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Hals und ein schmaler Körper presste sich in der Bewegung gegen ihn. „Hey Süßer, lange nicht gesehen“, rief die junge Frau ihm über die Lautstärke der Musik hinweg zu und zwinkerte ihm verführerisch entgegen.  
Marc sah sie an und lächelte vage. Sie war etwa einen Kopf kleiner als er, hatte eine freche, blonde Kurzhaarfrisur und große, geschminkte Augen. Nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte er sie wieder. Nadja, Nadine... irgendetwas in dieser Richtung war es gewesen. Es war nicht so, dass er ständig wechselnde Partner im Bett hatte, aber sich Namen von Personen zu merken, die keinen tieferen Eindruck hinterließen, war wirklich nicht seine Stärke. One-Night-Stands gehörten normalerweise in diese Kategorie, egal wie gut sie waren.

So nah wie sie sich an ihn drängte, war deutlich, was sie im Sinn hatte. Sanft legte Marc seine Hände an ihre Hüften und schob sie an ihren Seiten langsam aufwärts. Er folgte der weichen Kontur ihres Körpers, fuhr die Arme entlang bis er die zarten Hände zu fassen bekam und sie sanft aus seinem Nacken lösen konnte. „Heute nicht.“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“ Sie versuchte es erneut, doch Marc schob sie etwas bestimmter von sich. Langsam erinnerte er sich daran, wie die Nacht mit ihr verlaufen war. Sie hatten auf jeden Fall ihren Spaß gehabt. Er zögerte und nickte dann. Sie warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und verzog sich beleidigt. Marc konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, eine Abfuhr zu erhalten, doch das war wirklich nicht sein Problem.

Ungehindert tanzte er weiter, bis der Durst ihn erneut an die Theke trieb. Er bestellte noch ein Bier und verzog sich wieder in seine Ecke, von der aus er eine gute Übersicht hatte. Ein junger Mann, nur wenig kleiner als Marc, hatte offenbar dieselbe Idee wie er gehabt. Als er seinen Stammplatz erreichte, sahen ihn für einen Augenblick aufmerksame Augen unter einem aschblonden, wilden Pony hervor an. Im nächsten Moment wanderte der Blick wieder ins diffuse Licht auf der Tanzfläche. Marc lehnte sich mit angemessenem Abstand neben ihn und schaffte es, sowohl ihn als auch die Tanzfläche im Blick zu behalten.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und der halb verdeckte Blick wanderte wieder in seine Richtung. Marc lächelte unverbindlich. Es war nicht so, dass er sofort sah, ob jemand schwul war oder nicht, aber er hatte schnell gelernt, jene, die mit unangenehmer Aggression reagieren würden, von denen zu unterscheiden, die Interesse haben könnten oder sich nicht weiter an ihm störten.

Der Blondschopf reagierte mit einem breiten Grinsen, das hinter dem Ansatz der Bierflasche kaum zu verstecken war. Marc sah ihn zum ersten Mal hier, doch das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Dieser Club war kein Dorf, wo man jedes Gesicht nach kurzer Zeit kannte. Leider bedeutete das nicht, dass er selbst gar nicht erkannt wurde. Ein Hüne von einem Mann stürmte plötzlich auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm zur Begrüßung energisch auf die Schulter, sodass Marc automatisch ein wenig in die Knie ging. Lars.

„Mensch Marc, so eine Überraschung. Was treibst du denn hier?“, rief der Mann ihm entgegen und trank sein Bier, das in seiner Hand unverhältnismäßig klein wirkte, in einem Zug halb leer.  
Marc sparte sich das offensichtliche ‚tanzen‘ und erwiderte stattdessen knapp „Feiern. Erfolgreich Projekt abgeschlossen.“   
„Cool, gratuliere.“  
Sie prosteten sich zu und Marc ließ seinen Blick unauffällig zur Seite gleiten. Der Blondschopf war verschwunden. Resigniert wandte Marc seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf Lars, der gut gelaunt und nichts ahnend über die Musik hinweg auf ihn einredete.

Man sah es ihm nicht an, aber auf dem Spielfeld war Lars unglaublich schnell und wendig, was ihn für die Mannschaft wertvoll machte und bei den Fans beliebt. Leider wurde er auch schneller erkannt. Wenn Marc alleine unterwegs war, dann konnte er unbemerkt in der Menge untergehen, doch neben einem bekannten Gesicht wie dem von Lars, verbunden mit einem so großen Körper, war Aufmerksamkeit vorprogrammiert. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatten sich drei Frauen zu ihnen gesellt und sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Jede von ihnen war ausgesprochen hübsch und eine von ihnen brachte ihm auch mehr Aufmerksamkeit entgegen als die anderen. Sie wirkte nett, trotzdem hielt Marc sie auf Abstand. An einem anderen Abend wäre er vielleicht sogar mit ihr gegangen, doch heute würde sie kein Glück bei ihm haben, weil ihm der Sinn nach etwas anderem stand.

Das war, als hätte man sich den ganzen Vormittag auf Spaghetti zum Mittagessen gefreut und bekam dann Reis. Es stillte den Hunger, hinterließ jedoch eine gewisse Unzufriedenheit.

Er tanzte mit ihr und nutzte die nächste Gelegenheit um sich abzusetzen. Ohne große Eile verschwand er auf der Männertoilette.  
Leider waren mit Lars‘ Anwesenheit seine Chancen darauf, hier heute Abend unauffällig noch eine Portion Spaghetti zu finden, gegen Null gesunken. Marc grinste seinem Spiegelbild dämlich entgegen. Schwarze, kurze Haare, die zum Anlass des Abends einmal etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit beim Styling erhalten hatten; dunkelbraune Augen; zwei kleine Leberflecken auf der linken Wange in einem schmalen Gesicht. Normalerweise sagten weder Reis noch Spaghetti zu ihm nein.

Hastig verkniff er sich das dumme Grinsen, als ein Fremder neben ihn ans Waschbecken trat. So nützlich seine Kreativität in seinem Job war, manchmal brachte sein Hirn zu den ungünstigsten Gelegenheiten wirklich eigenartige Ideen hervor.

Marc verließ den Waschraum wieder, doch statt auf die Tanzfläche zurückzukehren, ging er zur Garderobe, ließ sich seine Jacke geben und verließ den Club. Lars würde ihn sicherlich nicht vermissen. In der nächtlichen Frühlingsluft fühlte er sich munter und voller Tatendrang. Absolut nicht die Art von Stimmung, in der er einfach nach Hause gehen wollte. Nach gerade einmal zwei Bier war Marc auch nicht einmal angeheitert, trotzdem ließ er den Wagen stehen und ging zu Fuß. Einige Straßen weiter gab es eine Bar, in der er vielleicht doch noch passende Gesellschaft finden würde, ohne die Gefahr zu laufen, dass er jemanden aus der Mannschaft traf.

Es war nicht so, dass er sich aktiv versteckte, aber er legte es nicht darauf an, geoutet zu werden. Das war zumindest das, was er sich immer einredete. An manchen Tagen nannte er das Vernunft, an anderen Feigheit.

Im Licht der Straßenlaternen begegnete Marc nur wenigen anderen Menschen und halb in Gedanken versunken, hätte er beinahe die zwei Silhouetten in den tiefen Schatten eines Hauseingangs übersehen. Doch leise Stimmen machten ihn aufmerksam, als er schon fast an ihnen vorbei war.  
„... gesagt, lass das! Ich hab heute keinen Bock auf dich. Das war ne einmalige Sache.“  
„Sei nicht so zickig. Es hat dir doch auch gefallen...“  
„Au, verdammt, du tust mir weh.“

Marc zögerte und war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich einmischen sollte. Die eine Silhouette sah verdammt groß und kräftig aus. Marc war sportlich und konnte sich durchaus behaupten, aber er war kein Kämpfer und sich mit einem Wildfremden anzulegen, dessen Stärke er überhaupt nicht einschätzen konnte, war einfach dämlich. Doch er konnte auch nicht nichts tun.

Ein erstickter Laut brachte eine schnelle Entscheidung. Statt einer direkten Konfrontation wählte Marc eine subtilere Lösung. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Wohnungsschlüssel und ließ ihn lautstark klirren, während er sich an den beiden Männern vorbei zur Haustür drängte.  
„Sorry, darf ich mal?“ Das mangelnde Licht gab ihm die perfekte Ausrede dafür, dass sein Schlüssel einfach nicht ins Schloss passen wollte. „Verdammter Mist, man sieht aber auch gar nichts“, fluchte er und wurde langsam nervös. Ewig würde er diese Lüge nicht aufrecht halten können.  
„Die Birne ist defekt. Der Hausmeister lässt sich scheinbar Zeit mit dem Auswechseln“, kam ihm die zittrige Stimme des kleineren Mannes zu Hilfe. Er räusperte sich und schaffte es endlich seinen aufdringlichen, verdutzten Begleiter von sich zu schieben.  
„Warte, ich hab Licht am Schlüssel.“ Marc hörte ein weiteres Paar Schlüssel klirren. Ein schwaches Licht, Hände, die seine beiseiteschoben, ein Klicken, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Marc konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie er sich im dunklen Treppenhaus des fremden Gebäudes wiederfand. Es roch nach kaltem Essen.

„Such dir wen anderes, Thorsten, das war ne einmalige Sache zwischen uns.“ Damit schloss der Mann die Tür und atmete deutlich hörbar tief durch. Marc stand abwartend daneben und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte, während die unfreundliche Antwort gedämpft durch das Türblatt drang. Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde es still.

„Danke, das war echt meine Rettung.“  
„Kein Problem.“  
Mit einem leisen Klicken ging das kühle Licht im Treppenhaus an. Marc musste gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit blinzeln, dann erkannte er das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Es war der Blondschopf aus dem Club.  
„Du warst vorhin...“ Der schien dieselbe Erkenntnis zu haben. „Du wohnst nicht hier.“  
Marc schüttelte den Kopf und kratzte sich verlegen hinterm Ohr. „Ich sollte dann mal weiter.“  
„Warte!“ Der Blondschopf hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück, als er nach der Türklinke greifen wollte, ließ ihn dann aber gleich wieder los. „Keine Ahnung, ob der Typ jetzt da draußen steht und wartet, aber wenn ja, würde es blöd aussehen, wenn du da gleich wieder raus gehst. Nicht, dass du noch Ärger wegen mir bekommst. Der kann ziemlich grob werden.“  
Marc ließ seine Hand sinken und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand in seinem Rücken. Was für ein seltsamer Abend.

„Sorry, dass du wegen mir...“  
„Schon gut. Ich hab‘s nicht eilig.“ Marc steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, während das Licht erlosch. Der Timer schien ziemlich kurz eingestellt zu sein.  
„Magst du so lange mit hoch kommen? Ich kann dir ein Bier anbieten, oder so.“  
„Nachdem du eben erst ein Arschloch losgeworden bist, angelst du dir schon den nächsten?“, wollte Marc skeptisch wissen.  
„Nein, gar nicht! Das sollte keine...“ Er seufzte und begann noch einmal neu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Arschloch bist und das sollte auch keine Anmache sein, wirklich nur warten.“  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Marc. „Wenn ich nicht störe, komm ich kurz mit hoch.“

Das Licht ging wieder an und Marc folgte dem Blondschopf die ausgetretenen Holzstufen hinauf bis ins Dachgeschoss. Die Treppe knarrte unüberhörbar im Takt ihrer Schritte.   
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, fragte Marc, als sie vor der Wohnungstür ankamen und der andere sie aufschloss.  
„Noah, ich heiße Noah.“  
„Freut mich Noah, ich bin Marc.“ Sie grinsten einander an und Marc hatte das Gefühl, dass sie auf einer Wellenlänge waren, obwohl er sonst noch nichts weiter über den anderen wusste.

„Komm rein, mach‘s dir bequem.“ Noah schaltete das Licht in seiner Wohnung ein und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür. Der Flur mit der überfüllten Garderobe war recht klein und ging direkt in einen großen Wohnraum mit offener Küche über. Es gab zwei Türen, die geschlossen waren, und eine offene Treppe, die im Dachstuhl auf eine Galerie führte. Soweit Marc das von unten erkennen konnte, stand dort oben das Bett.

Nachdem sie ihre Schuhe abgestreift hatten, ging Noah zur Küchenzeile, während Marc sich gegen die Rückenlehne der großen bequem wirkenden Couch lehnte und sich unauffällig weiter umsah. Passend zu einem leichten Heugeruch entdeckte er ziemlich schnell einen großen Nagetierkäfig in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers.  
„Was möchtest du trinken?“, fragte Noah und kramte im Kühlschrank herum.  
„Hast du was Alkoholfreies? Wasser oder Saft ist okay.“ Er hatte zwar vorgehabt, noch Bier zu trinken, aber hier erschien ihm das nicht angebracht.  
„Klar, hm, Apfelschorle?“  
„Passt.“

Kurz darauf nahm Marc ein gefülltes Glas entgegen, während er in die Ecke mit dem Käfig deutete. Dort raschelte es und zwischen den Gitterstäben erschienen zwei Paar Knopfaugen und zuckende Schnäuzchen. „Mäuse?“  
„Ja, Farbmäuse. Ralf und Robert. Sie stammen aus einem Labor. Sie sollen ihr Leben bei mir noch ein wenig genießen.“  
Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Noahs Gesichtszüge. Marc fand es unerwartet anziehend.  
„Niedliche Kerlchen. Sie haben es hier sicherlich gut.“  
„Magst du sie mal halten? Oder bist du nicht so der Tiertyp?“  
„Wenn Ralf und Robert nichts dagegen haben. Ich hab zwar selbst keine Haustiere, aber ich mag sie.“  
„Oh nein, die zwei sind recht gesellig und sehr neugierig... kommt her, ihr zwei Hübschen. Begrüßt mal meinen Retter.“ Noah öffnete vorsichtig die vordere Käfigtür und holte die beiden heraus. Die braun-weiß gefleckte Maus setzte er auf Marcs Hand ab, die schwarz-weiß gefleckte behielt er in der eigenen. „Das ist Ralf. Pass auf, dass er nicht fällt.“  
„Okay.“ Es war faszinierend dieses kleine Wesen auf der Hand zu haben, fand Marc. Warm, weich, so leicht, dass er es kaum spürte, mit einem rasenden Herzen.

„Hallo Ralf.“  
Die Maus schnupperte neugierig und tapste aufgeregt mit ihren winzigen Pfötchen kreuz und quer über seine Haut. Mit der freien Hand hielt Marc sie ein wenig in Schach, falls Ralf auf Fluchtgedanken kam. Als er kurz aufsah, fand er sich in Noahs Blick wieder, der ihn dabei anscheinend die ganze Zeit intensiv beobachtet hatte.  
„Ich glaube, es gefällt ihm besser, wenn er frei herumlaufen kann.“  
„Da hast du Recht. Na hopp, ihr zwei, tobt euch aus. Ihr könnt morgen wieder auf mir herumturnen.“ Noah setzte die beiden vorsichtig zurück in ihren Käfig und verschloss ihn sorgsam.


	2. Phänomentastisch

„Setz dich doch“, sagte Noah und deutete zum Sofa. Er schaltete leise Musik ein und folgte dann Marc auf das bequeme Polster.  
Jeder nippte an seinem Glas während sie sich minutenlang schweigend ansahen. Der Abend wurde immer seltsamer, stellte Marc für sich fest.  
„Du warst vorhin so schnell weg“, eröffnete er schließlich ein Gespräch, auch wenn die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht unbedingt unangenehm war.  
„Du wurdest plötzlich von so einem Riesen belagert und später hast du mit Frauen getanzt, da dachte ich ‚falsche Signale‘ und hab mich verzogen.“ Noah drehte verlegen das Glas zwischen seinen Fingern und Marc war nicht weniger verlegen. Solche Gespräche gehörten normalerweise nicht zu seinen Abenteuern. Zu der Zeit, wo er eine fremde Wohnung betrat, war schon alles klar und reden überflüssig. Aber was war an diesem Abend schon normal?

„Lars ist ein Kollege.“  
„Nur ein Kollege?“  
„Ja.“ Marc lachte leise. „Der ist definitiv hetero. Selbst wenn ich Interesse an ihm hätte, was ich nicht habe, er wäre tabu für mich. Außerdem ist er ein wahrer Frauenmagnet. Da wird man automatisch mitgezogen und ich sage ehrlich auch nicht nein, wenn mir der Sinn danach steht.“  
„Ah. Du magst beides, praktisch.“  
Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und du?“  
„Ah, ich fische nur am selben Ufer, definitiv. Und meistens ist meine Wahl auch ohne schlechte Nachwirkungen, Thorsten war nur...“ Noah wedelte unbestimmt mit einer Hand und suchte sichtlich nach Worten. „An dem Abend, als wir uns trafen, war ich etwas überdreht und habe nicht richtig aufgepasst.“  
„Ah, das kenne ich. Kam bei mir auch schon vor.“

„Hm, lassen wir das Thema. Erzähl mir lieber etwas von dir.“ Noah rutschte sich noch ein wenig bequemer zurecht.  
„Wir sind aber gar nicht neugierig.“  
„Na ja, immerhin weißt du bereits, wo ich wohne, hast Ralf und Robert kennengelernt und hast meinen letzten Fehltritt getroffen. Da ist es nur fair, wenn ich auch was von dir erfahre“, stellte Noah fest.  
„Okay“, entgegnete Marc langgezogen. „Hm, etwas über mich. Gar nicht so einfach.“ Er lachte und überlegte, was er von sich preisgeben könnte.  
„Mach es nicht so spannend“, quengelte Noah gespielt und sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Na gut, also, ich habe keine Haustiere, mir gefällt die Musik, die du da angemacht hast, aber meine geheime Leidenschaft ist irische Musik und ich bin ein absoluter Frühaufsteher, wenn ich nicht gerade die Nacht durch mache.“  
Noah blinzelte und zog dann eine Schnute. „Interessant, aber ich dachte, ich erfahre mal ein paar dunkle Geheimnisse.“  
„Dunkle Geheimnisse? Also damit kann ich nicht dienen und schließlich hieß es fairer Austausch. Ich würde Ralf und Robert nicht gerade als dunkle Geheimnisse bezeichnen.“

„Stimmt. Aber ein Geheimnis kann ich dir verraten“, meinte Noah und sah Marc unter halb gesenkten Lidern hervor an.  
„Ja?“ Marc lehnte sich automatisch ein wenig näher.  
„Ich hätte dich am liebsten in dem Moment angesprochen, als du dich neben mich gestellt hast, weil du genau mein Typ bist.“  
„Lars hatte schon immer ein mieses Timing.“  
„Ja? Was wäre denn passiert, wenn dein Kollege nicht aufgetaucht wäre?“ Noah nippte an seinem Glas, seine Augen blieben jedoch auf Marc fixiert.  
„Hm, wenn du mir weiter solche Blicke zugeworfen hättest, dann hätte ich dich sicher bald angesprochen. Wir hätten uns nett unterhalten, getanzt und wären dann auch hier gelandet, eventuell.“  
„Ja?“  
„Okay, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar“, gab Marc zu. Wen versuchte er hier zu belügen? Noah gefiel ihm, ohne Frage. Der lachte auch prompt und strahlte Marc herrlich offen an.

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dann bereits Ralf und Robert getroffen hätte“, fügte Marc schließlich hinzu.  
„Wieso?“ Noah blinzelte Marc verwirrt an, während dieser erst sein eigenes und dann Noahs Glas beiseite stellte. „Wahrscheinlich weil ich dann keinen Blick für deine Wohnung gehabt hätte und für dunkle Ecken mit niedlichen Untermietern, sondern nur für dich.“ Marc rutschte näher und legte einen Finger an Noahs Lippen, die feucht von der Apfelschorle glänzten. „Ich hätte mich voll und ganz auf dich konzentriert.“ Marcs Blick wechselte zwischen den verwaschenen blauen Augen und dem halbgeöffneten Mund.  
Noahs Zungenspitze tanzte für einen kurzen Augenblick über die weiche Haut der Lippen und hinterließ dabei nicht nur mehr schimmernde Feuchtigkeit, sondern berührte auch kurz Marcs Fingerkuppe. „So? Und dann?“

Marc sparte es sich, das weiter in Worten auszuführen. Der offene Blick und die entspannte Haltung waren Antwort genug auf eine unausgesprochene Frage. Er verschränkte seine Finger in Noahs Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Der erste Kontakt ihrer Lippen war kurz und sacht, doch als Marc wirklich keinerlei Widerstand spürte, änderte sich das schlagartig. Der Kuss wurde gierig, als hätten sie beide die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet. Marcs erster Eindruck von Noah war sanft und zurückhaltend gewesen, doch das legte Noah nun vollkommen ab.

Als Marc das nächste Mal schwer atmend einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, lag er bereits auf dem Sofa und Noah hatte es sich ohne Scheu auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht.  
„Hm, ich glaube, mir gefällt es, wenn du dich voll und ganz auf mich konzentrierst.“  
„Ja? Das merke ich.“ Marc löste seine Hände aus Noahs Nacken und schob sie auf dessen Hintern, um ihn dichter gegen sich zu ziehen. Trotz der unmöglich vielen Schichten an Stoff zwischen ihnen, konnte er neben seiner eigenen auch Noahs Erektion spüren.

Noah stöhnte auf und lachte rau. „Und ich bin nicht der einzige, wie es aussieht.“ Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Pupillen so groß, dass um das Schwarz nur noch ein schmaler blauer Rand lag. Mit einem vergnügten Grinsen biss er Marc in die Unterlippe und saugte dann sacht daran. Marc ließ sich das gefallen, ehe er seinerseits Noahs Unterlippe zu fassen bekam und so lange daran saugte, bis sie dunkelrot und geschwollen war.

Sie küssten sich erneut, wieder und wieder, atemlos, während Noah sich in seinem Schoß bewegte und ihr Verlangen nur immer weiter anheizte. Marc genoss das eine Weile, doch irgendwann war das einfach nicht mehr genug. Seine Hände wanderten geradewegs in Noahs Schoß und öffneten ohne Widerstand die enge Jeans.  
Noah stöhnte erleichtert gegen Marcs Lippen und half ihm blind dabei, auch seine Erektion von dem unangenehmen Druck zu befreien. Heiße Haut gegen heiße Haut. Ihre Kommunikation beschränkte sich auf kurze Atemstöße, raues Stöhnen. Doch der trockene Kontakt brachte keine Erleichterung.

„Warte kurz“, flüsterte Noah rau und löste sich, was Marc einen unwilligen Protestlaut entlockte. „Gleich.“ Er stemmte sich hoch und lehnte sich so weit vor, dass er etwas hinter Marc neben dem Sofa erreichen konnte, während Marc erst Noahs Bauchnabel und dann seine Erektion aus nächster Nähe betrachten konnte. Die Jeans rutschte dabei praktischerweise tiefer. „Hmmm, das ist Folter“, murrte Marc und konnte nicht widerstehen, an der weichen Haut auf halber Höhe zwischen Bachnabel und Glied zu saugen. Irgendwo von oberhalb Marcs Kopf erklang erst ein gutturales Stöhnen und dann ein derber Fluch, als etwas zu Boden fiel.

Schließlich rutschte Noah wieder tiefer und blieb schwer atmend auf Marc liegen. „Das! war ein böses Foul“, beschwerte er sich, hatte aber ein vergnügtes Lachen in der Stimme.  
„Sorry, wenn du dich so verführerisch anbietest“, verteidigte Marc sich, hatte aber absolut kein schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Humph, ich hab eigentlich nur das hier gesucht.“ Noah richtete sich wieder auf, bis er erneut in Marcs Schoß saß, nahm Marcs rechte Hand und drückte ihm aus einer Tube eine ordentliche Portion kühles Gel in die Hand. Danach verschwand die Tube in einem hohen Bogen irgendwo hinterm Sofa.

Marc brauchte keine weiteren Anweisungen. Kaum hatte sich das Gel auf seiner Haut ein wenig angewärmt, legte er die Hand um ihre Erektionen und etablierte einen Rhythmus, während er mit der anderen Hand Noah stützte und ihm half sich in den Rhythmus zu bewegen. Es ging nur noch darum zum Ziel zu kommen, was sie schließlich auch kurz nacheinander schafften.

Ihr kleines Intermezzo war viel zu schnell vorbei.

Noah sank seitlich gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas und Marc blieb einfach reglos liegen wie er war. Sie beobachteten einander aus halb geschlossenen Augen, während für eine Weile nur ihr hastiger Atem zu hören war.  
„Nette Masche.“  
„Was?“ Marc blinzelte verwirrt, noch nicht wieder ganz in der Lage, tiefere Zusammenhänge zu knüpfen.  
„Erst retten, dann vernaschen?“  
„Hm, klar, wirkt immer.“  
Noah lachte leise und strahlte dabei eine jungenhafte Lockerheit aus. Das war angenehm ansteckend. Er stand auf und holte Feuchttücher hervor, wahrscheinlich aus der gleichen Ecke aus der auch schon das Gel gekommen war.  
„Du bist ja wirklich auf alles vorbereitet“, stellte Marc fest.  
„Schlimm?“  
„Nein, praktisch.“ Marc griff mit einer Hand nach dem Tuch, dass Noah ihm reichte, mit der anderen zog er ihn am ausgestreckten Arm zu sich und küsste ihn noch einmal hungrig. Er war definitiv auf den Geschmack gekommen.

„Magst du über Nacht bleiben?“, fragte Noah plötzlich unvermittelt und schien mit einem Mal fast schon verlegen.  
Marc musste nicht lange überlegen und nickte. „Wenn du Platz für mich hast.“  
„Auf jeden Fall, aber nicht hier unten.“ Noah zog Marc auf die Beine und dirigierte ihn, über Umwege zum Licht und Musik ausschalten, Richtung Treppe. Ihr Weg auf die Galerie hinauf war von einigem Stolpern, diversen Flüchen und viel Hautkontakt begleitet. Bis sie das Bett erreicht hatten, hatten sie bereits alles an Kleidung, was sie nach ihrem Intermezzo auf dem Sofa noch getragen hatten, verloren.

An Schlaf war vorerst nicht zu denken.

O

Marc öffnete die Augen und sah nichts als blonde Haare und helle Haut vor sich. Er blinzelte und erinnerte sich an die vergangene Nacht. Sie waren erst sehr spät eingeschlafen, als sie beide ziemlich k.o. gewesen waren. Noah lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, die Decke halb um sich verknotet, und schien noch zu schlafen. Die schlanken Schultern hoben und senkten sich minimal im Rhythmus der Atemzüge.

Von unten aus dem Wohnraum erklang ein leises Kratzen und Schaben; Ralf und Robert. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Marc geweckt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, und gönnte sich den Luxus einfach liegen zu bleiben. Marc fühlte sich herrlich entspannt und hatte auch nicht den Drang, aufzustehen und zu verschwinden, wie das sonst meistens der Fall war. Eine Weile lauschte er träge auf die Geräusche der fremden Wohnung.

Ein gedämpftes Klingeln und Summen brach nach einiger Zeit die Ruhe. Das war nicht sein Handy. Noah neben ihm wurde unruhig und murrte, wachte aber scheinbar nicht auf. Das Klingeln verstummte, nur um kurz darauf erneut zu beginnen.

„Hey, Noah?“ Marc streichelte sacht über die nackte Schulter. Die Haut fühlte sich ausgekühlt an. „Musst du da ran gehen? Da scheint jemand was dringendes zu wollen.“  
„Hm, was?“, nuschelte Noah in das Kopfkissen und Marc grinste. Der Mann war einfach zu niedlich.  
„Dein Handy klingelt.“ Das Klingeln hörte wieder auf. „Oder auch nicht.“ Weil Marc einmal so nah war, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um die weiche Haut in der Halsbeuge näher zu erkunden. Dafür erntete er eine Reihe von zufriedenen Seufzern.

Marc erschrak sich, als Noah plötzlich in die Höhe schoss und sie dabei unsanft kollidierten.  
„Autsch.“  
„Aaaaah, sorry, verdammter Mist, wie spät ist es? Hast du dir weh getan? So eine Scheiße! Ah, das wollte ich nicht. Verdammt, ich war doch verabredet.“ Marc beobachtete perplex, wie Noah aufsprang und ihm seinen knackigen Hintern präsentierte, während er seine Hose vom Boden aufsammelte und hektisch darin nach seinem Handy suchte. Nach einem Blick auf das Display atmete er tief durch und wurde schlagartig ruhiger. Er ließ sich mit dem Rücken zu Marc aufs Bett sinken und kippte dann nach hinten.

Unter seinem wilden Pony hervor blinzelte er Marc entgegen. „Sorry. Ich bin morgens immer etwas verpeilt, hatte total vergessen, dass ich ne Verabredung habe und dachte schon ich würde zu spät kommen.“  
„Schon okay. Wie spät ist es denn?“  
„Kurz vor neun. Ich werd noch pünktlich sein aber dummerweise muss ich dich dafür jetzt rausschmeißen. Schande.“ Noah lächelte verschmitzt.  
„Passt schon. Ich sollte auch in die Gänge kommen“, gestand Marc, auch wenn er dazu wenig Lust verspürte.  
„Magst du noch schnell duschen? Ich kann uns derweilen einen Kaffee machen.“  
„Duschen gerne, aber kein Kaffee für mich.“

Statt gleich aufzustehen, zog Marc Noah näher und knabberte sachte an dessen Schulter. Der gab nach und legte seine Arme um Marcs kräftigen Rücken. „Hmmmm, mach weiter und ich vergesse jegliche Verabredung.“  
„Zu verlockend.“ Widerwillig löste Marc sich und sammelte auf dem Weg nach unten seine Klamotten zusammen. Noah folgte ihm.

Weil er das Bad bereits in der Nacht einmal benutzt hatte, wusste er, hinter welcher Tür es sich verbarg.  
„Frisches Handtuch ist im Schrank unterm Waschbecken“, rief Noah ihm noch nach.

Marc beeilte sich, fertig zu werden, auch wenn er es sicherlich nicht eilig hatte, aus der Wohnung zu kommen. Als er das Bad verließ, stand Noah nackt gegen die Küchenarbeitsplatte gelehnt da, eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt mit beiden Händen umklammert, und einen seligen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Es roch verdächtig nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee.  
Marc grinste breit. „Kaffee-Yunkee?“  
Noah nickte enthusiastisch. „Was magst du?“  
„Leitungswasser reicht aus, danke.“

„Man, bist du einfach zufriedenzustellen.“ Noah holte ein frisches Glas heraus und gab es an Marc weiter, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich an der Spüle selbst bediente. Im Moment ging es nur darum, seinen Flüssigkeitshaushalt wiederherzustellen.

„Ich schulde dir ein phänomentastisches Frühstück“, nuschelte Noah in seinen Kaffee.  
„Phänomentastisch, ja?“  
„Mindestens... also nur, wenn du magst, natürlich.“ Noah schaffte es, eine Hand von seiner Tasse zu lösen und sich verlegen im Nacken zu kratzen.

Marc fand es faszinierend, wie Noah permanent zwischen unbeschwert-locker und schüchtern-verlegen wechselte. „Schon allein aus Neugier darauf, was Du unter ‚phänomentastisch‘ verstehst, werde ich dazu nicht nein sagen.“  
„Super.“ Noah grinste breit und ging zu einem kleinen Schreibtisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Seine Nacktheit schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören.

Er kramte kurz herum und hielt Marc dann ein kleines Kärtchen entgegen. „Meine Mobilnummer und meine Mail. Würd mich echt freuen, wenn Du dich meldest.“  
„Das werde ich“, entgegnete Marc ehrlich. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Kärtchen und schob es dann in seine Hosentasche. In der gleichen Bewegung zog er auch Noah wieder an sich und küsste ihn erneut. Er war kein Kaffeefan, aber auf Noahs köstlichen Lippen störte der intensive Geschmack auch nicht.

„Das nehm ich mal als Kompliment.“  
„Was?“, fragte Noah verwirrt.  
„Du hast mich eben genauso selig angesehen wie deinen Kaffee vorhin.“  
„Wirklich? Hm. Also das kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen“, erwiderte Noah und grinste frech, doch eine dezente Röte machte sich auf seinen Wangen breit.  
„Streit es nur ab, aber ich hab‘s ganz genau gesehen.“  
„Ja ja.“

„Ich sollte dann wirklich los.“ Marc löste sich von Noah und schob sein Shirt zurecht.  
„Und ich sollte auch in die Gänge kommen, sonst verpasse ich wirklich noch meine Verabredung.“  
Noah brachte Marc noch zur Tür, doch bevor es irgendwie seltsam werden konnte, klingelte im Hintergrund erneut Noahs Handy.  
„Diesmal solltest du vielleicht ran gehen“, schlug Marc vor und Noah nickte.  
„Ja, das sollte ich. Also, wir sehen uns.“  
„Bis dann.“

Marc lief die Treppen runter, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, und noch bevor er die Haustür erreicht hatte, war ihm klar, dass er Noah wirklich wiedersehen wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass zwischen ihnen eine Verbindung bestand, die es sich lohnen würde, auszuloten.

Bester Laune joggte Marc zu seinem Auto zurück, um endlich in den Tag zu starten.

oOo


	3. Beziehungsstatus unbekannt

Der Samstag begann mit Schäfchenwolken an einem strahlend blauen Himmel, doch Marc war skeptisch, denn der Wetterbericht hatte für den Nachmittag wechselhafte Bedingungen mit kurzen, starken Regenschauern angekündigt. Es blieb zu hoffen, dass es nicht ausgerechnet während des bevorstehenden Spiels regnete. Normalerweise machten ihm ein paar Tropfen nichts aus, doch mit dem Freundschaftsspiel sollte das Jubiläum des Vereins gefeiert werden. Neben Ständen mit Essen und Getränken war im Anschluss ein kleines Programm organisiert worden und es wurde mit vielen Besuchern gerechnet. Regen konnten sie da wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Für den Moment schob Marc die Gedanken jedoch von sich, er hatte noch einige Stunden bis es soweit war, wie er nach einem Blick auf die Uhrzeit feststellte.

Er rutschte noch im Halbschlaf näher an Noah und streichelte unter der Decke träge über die warme Haut an der Hüfte. Mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, so aufzuwachen.  
Ihr erstes Treffen lag gerade einmal einen Monat zurück, doch in diesen wenigen Wochen hatten sie sich wie selbstverständlich immer wieder getroffen, sodass die Nächte, in denen sie nicht gemeinsam in einem Bett schliefen, selten waren. Hätte es sich nicht so gut und richtig angefühlt, wäre es beängstigend gewesen, wie schnell sie sich näher gekommen waren. Marcs Gefühl der ersten Nacht, dass sie auf einer Wellenlänge lagen, hatte sich bestätigt. Obwohl sie durchaus auch einmal unterschiedlicher Meinung waren, konnten sie sich über alles Mögliche unterhalten oder einfach angenehm miteinander schweigen.

Die eine Sache, die hin und wieder ein mieses Gefühl hinterließ, war der Umstand, dass Marc sich nicht outen wollte. Sie hatten schon einige Male etwas miteinander unternommen, aber an all zu öffentlichen Orten vermied Marc das Herumknutschen oder zärtliche Berührungen, wie sie für andere Pärchen normal waren. Bisher hatte er Noah weder seinen Freunden noch seiner Familie vorgestellt, obwohl die ihn ob seines offensichtlichen Verhaltens in den vergangenen Tagen einige Male auf seine neue Flamme angesprochen hatten. Gleichermaßen hatte er bisher auch kaum Freunde oder Bekannte von Noah getroffen, was aber auch daran lag, dass der in der Stadt noch fast niemanden kannte.  
Noah hatte sich bisher geduldig gezeigt, wenn das Thema aufkam, doch Marc konnte sehen, dass es ihm nicht immer leicht fiel. Das waren die einzig unangenehmen Gespräche zwischen ihnen.

Umso größer war auch Marcs schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Noah nicht zu dem Spiel und der Feier am Nachmittag eingeladen hatte. Es war Marc einfach unmöglich, Noah als seinen schwulen Freund vorzustellen – sie hatten noch nicht einmal geklärt, ob sie in einer festen Beziehung waren; ihn nur als Kumpel oder guten Bekannten dabeizuhaben, kam aber auch nicht in Frage. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Noah auf Abstand halten zu müssen, wenn seine Teamkollegen offen mit ihren Frauen und Freundinnen dort waren. So hatte Marc das Jubiläumsspiel zwar erwähnt, die Einladung von seinem Captain an seine neue ‚Freundin‘ jedoch nicht weitergegeben und inständig gehofft, dass Noah nicht von sich aus plötzlich ein Interesse am lokalen Fußball entwickeln würde.

Ein leises Seufzen holte Marc in die Gegenwart zurück. Noah wachte langsam auf und sah dabei herrlich zerknittert aus, so wie jeden Morgen. So sonnig sein Gemüt sonst auch sein mochte, morgens, vor dem ersten Kaffee, war er kaum ansprechbar. Ein richtiger Morgenmuffel.  
Zärtlich verteilte Marc Küsse auf der warmen Haut in Noahs Nacken und wartete darauf, dass Noah halbwegs aufnahmefähig wurde.  
„Wie spät ist es?“, waren schließlich seine ersten Worte, die Marc ungesehen grinsen ließen.  
„Kurz nach zehn.“  
„Viel zu früh“, stellte Noah fest und gähnte ungeniert.  
„Ich weiß, aber ich muss leider raus. Vor dem Spiel nachher hab ich noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.“  
„Musst du wirklich?“ Noah wandte sich halb um und blinzelte ihn aus kleinen Augen an. Marc lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.  
„Ja, leider, aber dafür gehöre ich dann nach dem Spiel für den Rest des Wochenendes allein dir.“  
„Klingt gut.“  
„Hmm, finde ich auch. Schlaf noch ein wenig, ich melde mich dann später bei dir.“  
Noah brummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und Marc löste sich widerwillig von ihm, um endlich aufzustehen. Wenn er keinen Stress haben wollte, durfte er nun wirklich nicht mehr trödeln.

o

Marc wich einem Gegenspieler aus, legte einen Pass zu Heiko, der nahm sicher an, tanzte zwei Gegner förmlich aus und gab weiter an Lars. Der setzte sich problemlos gegen seinen eigenen Gegner durch und versenkte den Ball im Netz. Die Zuschauer jubelten genauso wie die Spieler als kurz darauf der Abpfiff kam. Der Endstand war 2:2. Für ein Freundschaftsspiel war das wohl ein gutes Ergebnis, auch wenn gewinnen immer besser aussah. Marc wusste, dass beide Teams gekämpft hatten, wie bei jedem anderen Spiel. So freundschaftlich der Hintergrund auch sein mochte, sie waren sich und den Zuschauern das schuldig.

Marc mischte sich in die Reihe des Händeschüttelns und war froh, als sie endlich in die Umkleidekabinen kamen. Es war unerwartet warm geworden, von den angekündigten Regenschauern war bisher nichts zu sehen gewesen. Die Besucher schienen das zahlreich auszunutzen. Die Bänke am Rande des Spielfeldes waren voll gewesen und hatten beide Teams lautstark angefeuert.  
In der Umkleide hatte Marc Gelegenheit, wieder runterzukommen, und sich frisch zu machen, bevor er sich für eine Weile wie alle anderen ins Getümmel stürzen würde. Heute war feiern angesagt.  
Unter der Dusche ließ er sich Zeit und kam nicht umhin an Noah zu denken. Er hatte noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihn nicht gefragt hatte, ob er mitkommen wollte. Auch die Nachricht kurz vor dem Spiel, die ihm viel Glück gewünscht hatte, hatte es nicht besser gemacht. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl machte er sich bewusst, dass er nicht ewig um eine Entscheidung herumkommen würde.

„Ey, pennst du etwa?“  
Marc öffnete erschrocken die Augen und sah zu Holger, der sich ein paar Schritte entfernt abtrocknete.  
„Nee, sorry, anstrengende Woche“, erwiderte er hastig und es war nicht einmal gelogen. Er hatte ein paar Überstunden geschoben und dann trotzdem die Nächte mit Noah genossen.  
„Na, dann können wir ja froh sein, dass du das Spiel durchgehalten hast.“ Er lachte und ging zurück zu den Spinten.  
Marc achtete darauf, nicht mehr abzudriften, machte aber weiterhin langsam, sodass die meisten seiner Teamkollegen bereits gegangen waren bis er sich endlich mit einem Handtuch um die Mitte gewickelt wieder in die Umkleide begab.  
Heiko, ihr Teamcaptain, saß nicht weit entfernt und grinste ihn breit an. „Wirklich gutes Spiel von dir heute.“  
„Danke, du auch. Das ganze Team war heute gut“, erwiderte Marc und konzentrierte sich dann auf seine Klamotten.

Die Tür nach draußen öffnete und schloss sich immer wieder, wenn einer der Spieler fertig wurde und ging, und Marc achtete nicht weiter darauf. So bemerkte er auch nicht gleich, dass die Tür zur Abwechslung einmal geöffnet wurde, um jemanden hereinzulassen.  
„Hi, kann ich reinkommen?“  
Marc war dabei gewesen, seine Socken anzuziehen und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung als er die ihm mittlerweile vertraute Stimme erkannte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.  
„Klar!“, erwiderte Heiko prompt und Marc kam nicht umhin hoch zu sehen. Noah kam rein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und wurde dann mit einer stürmischen Umarmung von Heiko begrüßt.  
„Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft! Wurde auch mal Zeit. Ich konnte dich vor dem Spiel nicht sehen.“  
„Sorry, ich habe mich etwas verspätet.“ Noah wirkte verlegen.  
„Macht nichts. Hauptsache, du bist hier.“ Heiko sah in die Runde. „Männer, das ist mein kleiner Bruder und dass er es geschafft hat, zum Spiel zu kommen, ist ein Wunder, also verschreckt ihn nicht.“  
Ein allgemeines Hallo ging durch die geschrumpfte Runde, Marcs halbherzige Reaktion ging dabei unter. Er stand unter Schock.  
„Du hast noch nie etwas von einem Bruder erwähnt, Captain“, kommentierte Hannes aus dem Hintergrund.  
Noah rollte mit den Augen und übernahm die Erklärung, die auch Marc brennend interessierte. „Halbbruder. Und wir sind erst seit einigen Monaten auf einem grünen Zweig, seit ich in die Stadt gezogen bin. Es ist wohl nicht so einfach, den plötzlich aufgetauchten schwulen Halbbruder in ein Gespräch in der Umkleidekabine einzubringen.“  
Heiko stöhnte auf und wirkte plötzlich verlegen, was ein sehr seltener Anblick war.  
„Und keine Sorge, ich bin sehr glücklich in einer Beziehung, ihr seid vor mir sicher“, setzte Noah noch hinterher, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, dann lachte er amüsiert. „Ich wollte auch nur kurz reinplatzen, meine Anwesenheit Kund tun und Heiko blamieren. Mission accomplished. Ich warte dann draußen.“ Er winkte und verschwand genauso plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war. Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, dann stöhnte Heiko erneut. „Ich bring ihn um.“  
Alle anderen lachten, während Marc sich noch immer nicht von seinem Schock erholt hatte. Noah hatte ihn gesehen, aber keinerlei Zeichen gegeben, dass sie sich kannten. Und Noah war Heikos Bruder, wieso hatte er das bisher nicht gesagt? Marc sprach nicht ständig vom Fußball, aber er hatte die Spiele und sein Team ein paar Mal erwähnt. Noah musste doch schon lange erkannt haben, dass Marc und Heiko sich kannten. Wieso hatte er die ganze Zeit gelogen?

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?“ Heiko stand plötzlich neben Marc und sah ihn ernst an.  
Marc schüttelte die Starre von sich und nickte. „Klar, bestens, bin nur k.o.“  
„Marc...“ Heiko schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, schüttelte aber den Kopf und ging sich weiter anziehen.  
Marc war das nur recht. In Rekordzeit hatte er seine Klamotten angezogen und seine Tasche gepackt, dann stürmte er aus dem Raum. Nicht weit von der Tür entfernt stand Noah gegen die Wand gelehnt. Der Flur, der nach draußen führte, war ansonsten leer.  
„Hey.“ Noah lächelte unsicher und Marc wusste immer noch nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte, geschweige denn wie er reagieren sollte.  
„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?“, fragte er schließlich, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass wirklich keiner in der Nähe war. Lange würde das nicht so bleiben, denn der Rest seines Teams würde sicherlich auch jeden Moment fertig werden.  
„Genau das, was ich eben gesagt habe, Heiko besuchen. Er hat mich schon vor Wochen eingeladen.“ Noah biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und Marc schaffte es nicht, sich von dem anziehenden Anblick abzuwenden. Er war verwirrt und ein wenig wütend, aber trotzdem war er auch immer noch scharf auf Noah. „Aber wir sollten das nicht hier besprechen, du willst ja offenbar nicht mit mir gesehen werden. Bitte?“, ergänzte Noah, als Marc so keine Reaktion zeigte.  
„Komm mit, da hinten gibt es einen Besprechungsraum, der müsste gerade leer sein.“ Marc warf seine Sporttasche über seine Schulter und ging voraus, Noah folgte ihm.  
Der Raum lag im Halbdunkel, weil die Jalousien heruntergelassen waren. Die Luft war stickig warm. Nachdem Noah hinter ihm den Raum betreten hatte, lehnte Marc sich gegen die Tür. Er hatte keinen Schlüssel zum Abschließen.

„Also, ich bin ganz Ohr, was ist deine tolle Erklärung für dieses...“ Er machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit der Hand, denn er hatte keine Worte für die Situation. Das war wie eine Seifenoper. Zu seinem Entsetzen konnte er auch den Vorwurf nicht aus seiner Stimme halten.  
Noah ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er setzte sich auf einen der Tische und sah Marc dann direkt an. „Heiko hat mich sehr unterstützt, als ich hergezogen bin, obwohl wir vorher keine so enge Bindung hatten. Das ist kompliziertes Familiendrama wie aus dem Fernsehen. Wir kennen uns jedenfalls erst seit ein paar Jahren und hatten eigentlich nur losen Kontakt. Wir hatten nichts gemein außer ein paar Genen. Aber seit ich hergezogen bin, hat sich das geändert und er wollte unbedingt, dass ich mal zu einem Spiel komme und zusehe. Er hat absolut kein Problem damit, dass ich schwul bin.  
Und dann habe ich dich getroffen. Ja, mir ist schon nach ein paar Tagen klar geworden, dass dein Captain Heiko und mein Bruder Heiko dieselbe Person sind und ich wollte es immer wieder ansprechen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Du hast deutlich gemacht, dass du mich von diesem Teil deines Lebens trennen willst, dass du versteckt lebst, und das respektiere ich, aber ich hatte Heiko schon lange zugesagt, also bin ich jetzt hier.  
Ich wollte dir in den letzten Tagen so oft sagen, dass ich kommen würde, aber ich wusste nicht wie und es hat mich geärgert, weil ich keine Beziehung auf Lügen aufbauen will. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass du mich einlädst, aber du wolltest mich ja scheinbar nicht einmal als Kumpel vorstellen.“  
Marc sah auf seine Schuhspitzen, während er das Gesagte verarbeitete. Ein paar Mal setzte er zu einer Antwort an, ließ es dann doch. Er konnte, durfte Noah keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er mit seiner Versteckerei selbst die Schuld an der Situation trug. Bisher hatte Marc sein Schweigen nur selten in Frage gestellt, aber Noah hatte Recht. Schweigen war auch eine Form von Lügen und wenn er den Mann nicht verlieren wollte, dann musste er es mit der Wahrheit versuchen.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit immer wieder daran gedacht, dich mitzunehmen. Als Kumpel, als Bekannten eines Bekannten, irgendetwas. Aber weißt du warum ich das nicht getan habe? Ich kann kaum die Finger von dir lassen, wenn ich dich sehe. Du weißt, wie es ist, wenn wir bei dir oder mir sind. Die Spieler da draußen werden die ganze Zeit mit ihren Frauen und Freundinnen rumstehen und angeben. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, ohne dass ich dich berühren kann, ohne sagen zu können ‚Hey, ich bin mit dem heißesten Typ hier‘, weil ich Angst vor deren Reaktion habe. Das ist keine gute Entschuldigung, ich weiß.“ Marc ließ die Tasche fallen und rutschte am Türblatt hinunter zu Boden, wo er die Arme auf den angezogenen Knien verschränkte. „Ich wünschte, das wäre für mich alles so einfach, wie es für dich ist.“  
Noah trat näher und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Du weißt, dass es für mich nicht einfach war. Ich hab viele Hindernisse überwinden müssen, ehe ich hier angekommen bin. Frei zu sein ist nicht gerade leicht, aber ich werde nicht in diese dunkle Ecke zurückkehren. Ob du dich outest oder nicht, ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung und ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du mich auf Biegen und Brechen verstecken kannst. Das kann ich einfach nicht. Nicht auf Dauer.“  
Marc sah Noah an. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal, doch diesmal wog es schwerer denn je. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals. „Heißt das, du willst Schluss machen?“  
„Nein, du Idiot, das bedeutet, dass ich weiß, worauf das alles hinausläuft. Ich habe das schon einmal mitgemacht. Du trennst mich strickt von deinem restlichen Leben und wenn ich doch irgendwie auftauche, dann tust du so, als ob du mich nicht kennst, wirst wütend. Und je mehr du dein normales Leben bedroht siehst, desto mehr wirst du reagieren. Wir werden uns streiten wegen Belanglosigkeiten und am Ende kann keiner von uns mit der Situation glücklich werden. Ich bin wahrscheinlich naiv, zu hoffen, dass es diesmal anders sein wird, aber ich...“ Noah brach ab und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.  
Marc fühlte sich gefangen und mies, weil Noah die Sache ziemlich gut erfasst hatte. „Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, aber ich kann da auch nicht jetzt sofort raus gehen und so tun als wäre nichts.“  
„Das musst du auch nicht. Du kannst einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen. Ich bin jetzt hier, Heiko hat mich offiziell vorgestellt und ich habe sehr nachdrücklich erklärt, dass ich in einer Beziehung bin. Das sind wir doch, oder?“ Noah wirkte einen Moment unsicher, doch Marc nickte sofort bestätigend. Die Unsicherheit über ihren Status war damit zumindest aus der Welt. Noah lächelte und sprach weiter. „Du kannst dich also gefahrlos mit mir unterhalten, wenn ich mich zu dir stelle. Und mir geht es wie dir, ich kann kaum die Finger von dir lassen. Das ist reine Folter. Heute Nacht wirst du einiges wieder gut zu machen haben. Der ‚heißeste Typ‘ kann nämlich nachtragend sein.“ Noah grinste wackelig und strich Marc über den Unterarm, was ihm Gänsehaut bereitete.  
Marc lächelte müde und zog Noah dann an sich, damit er ihn küssen konnte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Arsch bin.“  
„Für den Moment ist es okay“, entgegnete Noah leise, doch Marc bildete sich ein, dass er sich da nicht so sicher schien. Er zog ihn noch enger an sich und tankte all die Berührungen, die er gleich nicht mehr haben konnte, weil er selbst ein Idiot war. Einige Minuten sagte keiner von ihnen mehr etwas, doch irgendwann löste Noah sich und atmete tief durch. „Na komm, bevor uns noch jemand vermisst oder wir eingeschlossen werden.“  
„Stimmt.“ Sie standen auf, richteten sich gegenseitig die Kleidung, was Marc nutzte, um Noah sanft über die Wange zu streichen. „Danke“, sagte er dabei leise und behielt für sich, wofür er sich bedankte. Dafür gab es einfach zu viele Dinge.  
Noah nahm es mit einem knappen Nicken und einem Lächeln an. „Soll ich warten, bis du raus bist?“, fragte er dann und Marc küsste ihn dafür erneut. Es brauchte ein wenig Überwindung den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein, ich war einfach nett und hab dir ein bisschen was gezeigt, Pluspunkte beim Captain sammeln“, erklärte er unbehaglich und grinste schief. Sich das Lügen anzugewöhnen war nicht gut, aber gerade die einzige Lösung, die ihm einfiel. Zur Alternative stand noch die Flucht, aber er wollte Noah nicht noch mehr verletzen. Egal wie, er würde einen Weg finden, damit das funktionierte. Er wollte Noah viel zu sehr, um einfach aufzugeben.

o


	4. Held in strahlender Rüstung

Marc warf die Sporttasche wieder über die Schulter, öffnete die Tür und fühlte sich erleichtert, dass niemand auf dem Flur war. Noah drückte ein letztes Mal seine Hand, dann gingen sie mit angemessenem Mindestabstand nebeneinanderher nach draußen. Als sie ins Freie traten, musste Marc ein Lächeln erzwingen. Er wusste, dass Noah Recht hatte. Seine Versteckerei war ein unmöglicher Zustand, das war ihm noch nie so deutlich geworden wie in diesem Augenblick. Besonders als Heiko plötzlich zwischen allen anderen auftauchte und fröhlich einen Arm um Noahs Schultern legte, ihn wegzog. Ein wenig verloren beobachtete Marc das Gespräch der beiden.

„Ah, da bist du! Ich hab dich schon gesucht.“  
„Hab mich verlaufen“, grinste Noah und legte seinerseits den Arm um Heiko, der doch um einiges größer und breiter war. Zwischen den beiden herrschte äußerlich keine Ähnlichkeit.  
„Aha, schlechte Orientierung? Dann sollte ich dich wohl nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Komm mit, ich stell dir alle vor.“  
„Schlechte Orientierung und Namen kann ich mir auch nicht merken“, entgegnete Noah trocken.  
„Macht nichts. Es schadet trotzdem nicht, wenn du ein paar Leute triffst, du kennst hier schließlich bisher kaum wen.“ Heiko zog Noah mit sich und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu Marc. Der wusste nicht genau, was er damit anfangen sollte, und wandte sich unbehaglich ab. Als er andere Besucher mit Bratwürsten und Getränken rumstehen sah, hatte er auch die perfekte Ablenkung. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf den Grillstand zu, wo ihr alter Platzwart begeistert den Grillmeister spielte, während seine Frau kassierte und Getränke ausgab. Das Spiel hatte ihn hungrig gemacht.  
Er stellte sich an, ließ sich während des Wartens in ein Gespräch über die bevorstehenden Ligaspiele verwickeln und suchte sich dann erst einmal einen Platz auf den mittlerweile recht leeren Zuschauerrängen, als er endlich mit Essen und Trinken ausgestattet war. Das Gewusel mit ein wenig Abstand zu beobachten tat gut. So konnte er wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen und Kraft schöpfen.

Noah war ihm so wichtig geworden, dass der Gedanke sich von ihm zu trennen, ihn wirklich erschrocken hatte. Das hatte er vorher noch nie so erlebt. Es war ein wenig beängstigend, aber es war auch toll.  
Nur wie sollte er das Problem mit dem Outing in den Griff bekommen? Er konnte sich nicht einfach vor seine Mannschaft stellen und sagen ‚Ach übrigens, ich schlafe zwar auch mit Frauen, aber ich bin jetzt mit einem Mann zusammen‘. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie vielen das egal sein würde, es gab immer ein paar Leute, die ihren ungebetenen Senf dazu geben mussten und im Team konnten sie sich Uneinigkeit nicht leisten. Marc hing zu sehr an dem Sport, um ihn aufzugeben. Würde er sich irgendwann zwischen Noah und dem Fußball entscheiden müssen?  
Heiko würde ihn wahrscheinlich unterstützen, immerhin ging es um seinen Bruder, aber es konnte auf Dauer nicht gut gehen, wenn die Toleranz nur auf Befehl herrschte.  
Daran, was seine Familie und andere Bekannte sagen würden, wollte er auch nicht denken. Von super tolerant bis absolut dagegen war in seinem Umkreis auch alles vertreten.  
Das war eine wirklich verzwickte Situation.

Als Marc die Bratwurst und Pommes vernichtet hatte und in seinem Bier nur noch ein warm werdender Rest enthalten war, hatte er nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Lösung gefunden, nur die Erkenntnis, dass der Status Quo mit dem er jahrelang gelebt hatte, plötzlich nicht mehr zu halten war. Ob er wollte oder nicht, die Dinge würden sich verändern, wenn er Noah bei sich halten wollte und das stand gerade außer Frage.  
Dass er plötzlich Gesellschaft hatte, bemerkte Marc an dem langen Schatten, der sich von der Seite über ihn legte. Als er aufsah, fand er sich mit Heiko konfrontiert.  
„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“  
„Klar.“ Marc wandte seinen Blick wieder über die Menge und bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Wenn ihr Captain so förmlich wurde, bedeutete das nie etwas Gutes und er redete meistens auch nicht um den heißen Brei herum.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mit Noah zusammen bist.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Marc versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Hand um die Bierflasche verkrampfte. Hatte Noah ihn schon lange verraten?  
„Ich habe ein Bild von euch beiden auf seinem Smartphone gesehen, eigentlich harmlos. Ich glaube nicht, dass Noah es bemerkt hat, jedenfalls haben wir uns nicht drüber unterhalten und ich habe es auch keinem erzählt. Dass ihr in der Umkleide so getan habt, als würdet ihr euch nicht kennen, und dann plötzlich beide verschwunden ward und gemeinsam wieder aufgetaucht seid, war aber recht deutlich.“  
Marc erwiderte noch immer nichts. In seinen Ohren rauschte es und die blanke Panik stieg in ihm hoch, während sein Herz wie wild raste. Heiko sprach weiter.  
„Jedenfalls wollte ich dich nur wissen lassen, dass du meine volle Unterstützung hast, wenn du mit jemandem reden willst. Und ich wollte dich darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich dir den Hals umdrehe, wenn du ihm weh tust. Er ist kein kleiner Junge mehr und kann sicher auf sich selbst aufpassen, aber ich habe trotzdem versprochen, ein wenig auf ihn zu achten, wenn er in die Stadt zieht. Das Versprechen werde ich auch halten. Wir hatten bis vor kurzem keine sonderlich enge Beziehung, aber ich habe mich an ihn gewöhnt und mag ihn. Vergraul ihn mir also nicht.“  
Mit großer Mühe hatte Marc es endlich geschafft seine verkrampften Finger von der Flasche zu lösen, stattdessen hatte er damit begonnen, das Etikett ab zu puhlen. Sein Hirn war auf einmal leer und wollte ihm absolut keine Idee liefern, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
Schließlich schwieg er so lange, dass Heiko wieder aufstand und sich zum Gehen wandte.  
„Na ja, ich wollte dich das nur wissen lassen.“  
Unsicher sah Marc auf seine Finger, bevor er endlich zu einer Reaktion in der Lage war. Heiko war schon einige Schritte entfernt.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr Brüder seid, Halbbrüder, was auch immer. Ihr seht euch kein bisschen ähnlich.“ Heiko blieb stehen und sah ihn an, Marc sprach weiter. „In den letzten vier Wochen haben wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und er hat auch hin und wieder von dir gesprochen, deinen Namen erwähnt, aber nicht ein einziges Mal habe ich in Betracht gezogen, dass du dieser tolle Bruder sein könntest. Der Zufall ist einfach zu groß. Ich wollte eigentlich alles getrennt halten und mit einem Schlag hat sich alles vermischt. Jetzt habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll.“  
„Was willst du denn?“, fragte Heiko ruhig.  
Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einfach mit Noah zusammen sein.“ Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch an: „Fußball spielen, ohne dass es Stress gibt.“  
„Denkst du, dass beides nicht geht?“  
„Du kennst die Jungs und weißt selbst, dass es ein paar geben wird, die die Klappe aufreißen werden.“  
„Und davor hast du Angst? Dann sollen sie halt die Klappe aufmachen und werden Extrarunden kassieren. Idioten werde ich nicht dulden. Das weißt du. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich das so verunsichert. Ich hab dich immer für viel selbstbewusster gehalten.“  
Marc zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder auf seine Flasche.  
„Na komm, lass das Grübeln für heute sein. Komm wieder mit runter zu den anderen. Es sieht so aus, als müssten wir Noah retten.“ Heiko lachte und Marc sah abrupt auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, um seinen Freund in der Menge zu entdecken. Tatsächlich wirkte es, als wäre Noah von einigen Frauen umzingelt.  
„Was tun die da?“  
„Wahrscheinlich ausfragen. Er ist Frischfleisch. Los du Held in strahlender Rüstung, befreien wir ihn mal. Ich geb dir Rückendeckung.“  
Marc sah Heiko skeptisch an, war aber bereits aufgestanden, um seinem Captain die Stufen hinunter ins Getümmel zu folgen. Als sie näher kamen, bemerkte Noah sie offenbar sofort, obwohl er gerade dabei war, wild gestikulierend etwas zu beschreiben, wie es schien. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, gerettet werden zu müssen. Noah lächelte ihnen zu und winkte Heiko zu sich. Also begnügte sich Marc damit, sich ein frisches Bier zu holen und die Sache dann aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten. Die meisten schienen Noah zu mögen, wenn er ihre Reaktionen richtig deutete. Sie störten sich scheinbar nicht daran, dass er schwul war. Marc glaubte nicht, dass Noah das hier draußen auch herum posaunt hatte, doch was solche Neuigkeiten betraf, standen die Jungs im Team keinem Weiberklatsch nach. Mittlerweile hatte sich Heikos ‚schwuler Bruder‘ sicherlich schon herumgesprochen.  
Weil er nicht einfach nur herumstehen und Noah anstarren konnte, dann hätte er sich auch gleich outen können, ließ er sich in Gespräche mit seinen Teamkameraden und Besuchern verwickeln. Sie lenkten ihn für einige Zeit ab und bald verlor er Noah aus den Augen und für eine kleine Weile auch aus dem Sinn.

Erst als sein stumm geschaltetes Handy in der Hosentasche ihm mit einem leichten Vibrieren eine neue Nachricht ankündigte, dachte er wieder an seinen Freund.  
/Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?/, hatte der in ihrer WhatsApp Unterhaltung geschrieben.  
Marc grinste und tippte dann eine Antwort. /Weiß nicht, kommt drauf an, was sich so anbietet/  
/Du meinst, wer sich opfert?/, kam die freche Erwiderung und Marc musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht zu lachen.  
„Hey, schreibst du mit deiner mysteriösen Flamme?“, fragte Simon neben ihm plötzlich und Marc sah irritiert hoch. Durch den Kommentar hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller in ihrer kleinen Gruppe auf sich gezogen.  
„Ja, du bist in den letzten Wochen ständig so am Grinsen, wenn du an deinem Handy rumspielst. Wieso hast du deine Neue nicht mitgebracht?“  
„Keine Zeit“, antwortete Marc automatisch und fühlte sich direkt in die Enge getrieben. Er hätte nichts lieber getan, als Noah jetzt neben sich zu haben. /Lass uns aus der Stadt raus fahren, irgendwohin/, tippte er eilig und steckte dann das Handy wieder weg, bevor noch jemand den Name seines Gesprächspartners sehen konnte. Dann stellte er sich den spöttischen Kommentaren seiner Kollegen. Zum Glück ließen die sich schnell ablenken. Marc blieb noch etwas bei ihnen stehen und passte schließlich einen günstigen Moment ab, um sich abzusetzen. Dadurch hatte er endlich Gelegenheit, nach Noahs Antwort zu sehen.  
/Klingt perfekt. Wir können jederzeit los./  
/Wo steckst du?/, fragte Marc und konnte es kaum erwarten, wegzukommen. Er steuerte bereits die Parkplätze an.  
Noahs Reaktion dauerte ihm viel zu lange und kam dann auf unerwartete Weise.  
„Direkt hinter dir.“  
Marc wirbelte erschrocken herum und spürte sein Herz einen Takt aussetzen.  
„Sorry.“ Noah feixte und sah nicht mal halbwegs so aus, als würde es ihm leid tun. Übermütig warf er ihm eine Kusshand zu, was Marc weniger witzig fand.  
„Lass das“, zischte er und bereute es im nächsten Moment, als er Noahs verletzten Blick bemerkte. Marc versicherte sich, dass gerade keiner in der Nähe war, dann griff er nach Noahs Hand und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
„Tut mir leid. Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Ich hatte für heute genug Trubel.“  
„Okay.“ Noah wirkte nicht mehr ganz so ausgelassen und Marc hasste sich, weil er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Doch er konnte nichts tun, um das rückgängig zu machen. Gedankenversunken lief er zu seinem Wagen.  
„Mein Auto steht da drüben“, sagte Noah und deutete zur anderen Seite des Parkplatzes.  
„Oh, ich dachte, wir fahren mit meinem“, entgegnete Marc. Er hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie Noah hergekommen war.  
„Wie viele Bier hattest du?“  
„Uhm, vier?“ Marc war sich da nicht ganz sicher.  
„Alkoholfreie?“, fragte Noah skeptisch und Marc schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hatte nur alkoholfreie Sachen. Wir nehmen meinen Wagen. Ich bringe dich morgen wieder her, dann kannst du deinen holen“, bestimmte Noah.  
Schweigend folgte Marc ihm, warf seine Sporttasche auf den Rücksitz und ließ sich dann auf den Beifahrersitz sinken. Jetzt fühlte er sich erst recht wie ein Idiot.  
Noah glitt hinter das Lenkrad und schnallte sich an, startete aber den Motor noch nicht. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Marc. „Wird es jetzt seltsam zwischen uns?“, wollte er wissen, seine schlanken Finger spielten mit dem Autoschlüssel.  
„Nein“, erwiderte Marc abrupt, nur um sich dann etwas ruhiger zu korrigieren. „Es fühlt sich so an, aber ich möchte nicht, dass es so ist. Das war heute alles etwas viel für mich. Das Spiel, du hier, dass Heiko Bescheid weiß. Ich kann im Moment nicht klar denken.“  
„Heiko weiß es?“, fragte Noah überrascht und sah Marc nun doch direkt an.  
„Hm, er hat ein Bild auf deinem Handy gesehen und nach unserem Verhalten seinen Verdacht bestätigt gesehen. Er hat mich vorhin darauf angesprochen. Dein großer Bruder ist echt super.“  
„Oh.“ Noah blinzelte, lächelte dann. „Ja, er ist echt cool. Ich bin froh, dass ich den Kontakt zu ihm aufbauen konnte und hergezogen bin.“  
Es war deutlich, dass Noah mit der Aussage nicht nur Heiko meinte. Marc traute sich nicht, sich hinüber zu beugen und Noah zu küssen, doch seine Hand wanderte auf Noahs Oberschenkel und drückte leicht zu. „Lass uns endlich fahren. Es gibt da ein paar ausführliche Entschuldigungen, die ich dir näher erläutern muss.“ Marc leckte sich nervös über die Unterlippe und Noahs Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Oh, da bin ich ja mal gespannt“, antwortete er und startete endlich den Motor. „Also gut, wo soll es hingehen?“  
Marc spielte Navi und sagte die Richtung an, sobald sie den Parkplatz verließen. Außerhalb der Stadt gab es ein paar Orte, wo man relativ ungestört sein konnte und bis Sonnenuntergang hatten sie noch gut zwei Stunden Zeit. Sie ließen gerade das Ortsschild hinter sich, als es in Marcs Hosentasche vehement vibrierte. Ein Anruf. Neugierig, wer ihn jetzt noch störte, holte er es hervor und sah auf das Display. Es war seine Nichte. Sie rief ihn nur an, wenn es wichtig war, weshalb er das Gespräch annahm, obwohl er heute keine Lust mehr hatte, sich mit etwas anderem außer Noah zu beschäftigen.  
„Hallo Annika, wie geht es dir?“, grüßte er den Teenager, während er Noah stumm anzeigte an der nächsten Kreuzung rechts abzubiegen.  
„Hallo Onkel Marc, kannst du ins Krankenhaus kommen?“  
„Krankenhaus? Was machst du im Krankenhaus?“, fragte Marc und verlor schlagartig seine entspannte Haltung.  
„Mama ging es vorhin nicht so gut. Sie hatte Bauchschmerzen und ihr war schlecht, dann ist es immer schlimmer geworden und Frau Steingräber meinte, dass es vielleicht der Blinddarm ist. Sie hat den Krankenwagen gerufen und ich bin mitgefahren.“  
Marc brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, dass Steingräber der Name der älteren Nachbarin war.  
„Was ist mit Bernd und deinem kleinen Bruder?“  
„Papa ist auf Geschäftsreise und kommt erst am Mittwoch wieder. Linus ist bei Frau Steingräber. Kannst du kommen? Bitte? Ich weiß nicht...“ Annikas sonst sichere Stimme war leiser geworden. Das Mädchen war für ihre vierzehn Jahre überraschend ernst und vernünftig. Marc hatte keine Ahnung, von wem sie das hatte, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie verdammt intelligent war. In einer Situation wie dieser kam aber wohl auch seine Nichte an ihre Grenzen.  
„Alles wird gut, ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg. In welchem Krankenhaus seid ihr?“  
„Elisabetha“, antwortete Annika sofort und klang schon wieder etwas sicherer.  
„Okay, ich denke, ich bin in etwa zehn Minuten da. Atme einfach tief durch. Bis gleich, ja?“  
„Bis gleich.“  
Marc legte auf und befolgte seinen eigenen Rat, indem er tief Luft holte und sie dann nur langsam entließ. Noah war bereits an den Straßenrand gefahren und sah ihn abwartend an. „Alles okay?“  
„Ja, denke schon. Das war meine Nichte. Meine Schwester ist ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Ist wahrscheinlich alles halb so wild, aber... ich... tut mir leid, kannst du mich hinfahren? Ich mach‘s wieder gut, nur...“  
„Hey, beruhige dich. Natürlich fahr ich dich hin.“ Noah griff mit einer Hand nach Marcs, mit der anderen Strich er ihm über die Wange. Marc lehnte sich erst in die Berührung, dann beugte er sich zu Noah, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Der warme Kontakt beruhigte seine viel zu angespannten Nerven. Dieser Tag schien mit seinen Aufregungen einfach kein Ende zu nehmen.  
„Sag mir einfach, wo wir lang müssen. Wir holen unseren Ausflug ein anderes Mal nach, in Ordnung?“ Noah lächelte und Marc nickte langsam. Er räusperte sich, löste sich widerwillig von Noah und gab ihm eine Richtungsangabe, sodass sie wendeten und wieder in die Stadt hineinfuhren. Das Krankenhaus, das Annika erwähnt hatte, lag glücklicherweise auf ihrer Seite der Stadt und nicht auf der anderen.

O


	5. Unter einer Decke

Marc schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete erneut durch. Die letzten Stunden waren anstrengend gewesen. Nachdem sie das Krankenhaus endlich erreicht und sich einen Weg durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge des enormen Gebäudekomplexes gesucht hatten, hatten sie Annika in einem Wartebereich gefunden. Eine Krankenschwester hatte sie darüber aufgeklärt, dass Marcs Schwester Lina bereits in der Vorbereitung für eine Not-OP war. Dann hatte Marc seine Nichte in die Arme geschlossen und mit ihr auf einen Arzt gewartet, der ihm das alles noch einmal erklärte.

Blinddarmdurchbruch, Routineeingriff, Restrisiko, ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben. Marc schwirrte der Kopf. Während er Annika beruhigt und abgelenkt hatte, war Noah die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen. Still und Kraft spendend. Dafür war Marc so unglaublich dankbar. Immerhin hatte er sich selbst auch Sorgen gemacht, egal wie sicher er versucht hatte zu wirken. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er auch mit seinen Eltern telefoniert, um sie über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren. Und dann noch mit seinem Schwager, um ihn ebenfalls zu beruhigen.

Die Nachricht, dass die OP gut verlaufen war, war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung gewesen. Sie hatten kurz zu Lina gedurft, aber in erster Linie würde sie Ruhe brauchen, deshalb waren sie auf dem Weg nach Hause. Marc wusste noch nicht ganz wie es in den kommenden Tagen weitergehen würde, aber diese Nacht würde er bei seiner Nichte und seinem Neffen verbringen. Er wollte die beiden nicht bei der Nachbarin oder allein in der Wohnung lassen.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Fußballer“, sagte Annika von der Rückbank aus. Sie wirkte müde, als Marc sich zu ihr umdrehte. Im Krankenhaus hatte er Annika und Noah nur knapp einander vorgestellt und Annika dann dadurch abgelenkt, dass er vom Spiel gesprochen und sie nach der Schule ausgefragt hatte.  
„Ich spiele auch kein Fußball“, entgegnete Noah ruhig, ohne seine Konzentration von der Straße zu nehmen. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und mit Verspätung hatten die angekündigten Regenschauer die Straßen nass und glänzend gemacht.  
„Woher kennt ihr euch dann?“, fragte Annika weiter. Offenbar hatte Noah ihre Neugier geweckt und Marc wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie hartnäckig sein konnte. Zu erledigt, um nervös zu sein, wartete er ab, wie sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde.  
„Dein Onkel hat mich aus einer unschönen Situation gerettet und als wir uns unterhalten haben, haben wir eben festgestellt, dass wir uns gut verstehen. Du hast doch auch Freunde, die nicht die gleichen Hobbys haben, oder?“  
„Und warum fährst du uns rum?“  
„Weil Marc nach dem Spiel Bier getrunken hat und ich nicht.“  
„Bleibst du zum Abendessen? Linus hat sich bei Frau Steingräber bestimmt mit Süßigkeiten vollgestopft. Die verwöhnt ihn immer, weil sie keine eigenen Enkel hat. Aber ich hab Hunger und ihr bestimmt auch, oder? Samstags ist immer Filmabend, ihr dürft auch aussuchen. Wenn Linus wegen dem Zucker noch nicht ins Bett kann, dann darf es aber kein zu aufregender Film sein. Oder hast du schon andere Pläne?“ Annika holte hörbar Luft und Marc musste ein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand verstecken. Sie hatte den Abend offenbar bereits fest verplant. Er durchschaute ihre Frage allerdings auch sofort. Sie wollte nicht allein sein.

Noah warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte, unterhielt sich aber weiter mit Annika. „Darfst du denn so einfach fremde Männer zu euch einladen?“  
„Du bist doch kein Fremder. Du bist ein Freund von Onkel Marc. Oder willst du nicht, dass Noah bei uns bleibt?“, wandte sie sich direkt an Marc.  
„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Noah bleiben würde, aber nur, wenn er wirklich nichts anderes vor hat.“ Er grinste nun offen. Der Abend würde nicht so verlaufen, wie er sich das erhofft hatte, aber es bestand immer noch die Chance, dass sie wenigstens Zeit zusammen verbringen konnten.  
„Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja gar nicht nein sagen.“  
„Cool.“  
Nachdem das geklärt war, verbrachten sie den Rest der Fahrt schweigend, abgesehen von einzelnen Richtungsangaben.

Als sie ankamen, schloss Annika ihnen auf und führte sie in den zweiten Stock, wo sie wie selbstverständlich erst bei ihrer Nachbarin klingelte und dann direkt die eigene Wohnungstür öffnete. Sie war gerade dabei sich nachlässig die Schuhe von den Füßen zu streifen, als die gegenüberliegende Tür auf ging und Frau Steingräber erschien. Linus sah an ihr vorbei und stürzte sich dann sofort auf Marc, als er ihn im Treppenhaus entdeckte. „Onkel Marc!“  
„Hallo, mein Großer. Wie geht es dir?“ Er hob den Jungen hoch und drückte ihn einmal fest, bevor er ihn wieder absetzte. „Guten Abend Frau Steingräber. Danke, dass sie auf Linus aufgepasst haben“, grüßte Marc dann höflich.  
„Ach, das ist doch selbstverständlich, Herr Meurer. Wie geht es denn ihrer Schwester?“  
„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sie wurde operiert und wird ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben, aber sie wird wieder vollkommen gesund.“  
„Das freut mich zu hören. Wenn sie irgendetwas benötigen, dann sagen sie Bescheid. Linus hat bei mir zu Abend gegessen. Er war recht aufgeregt, aber ich denke, ich konnte ihn ein wenig beruhigen.“  
„Ah, danke, wir werden uns melden.“  
Sie warf noch einen neugierigen Blick auf Noah, doch Marc hatte nicht vor, ihn großartig vorzustellen. Sie verabschiedete sich, sodass Marc, Linus und Noah in Ruhe Annika in die Wohnung folgen konnten.

Annika war bereits in der Küche verschwunden und Linus flitzte in sein Zimmer durch, so hatte Marc im Flur einen kleinen Moment mit Noah allein. „Sorry, dass das so turbulent geworden ist. Und du musst wirklich nicht hierbleiben, aber wenn du es tust, dann freu ich mich sehr darüber.“ Er streifte Noahs Hand mit seiner und zog endlich die Schuhe aus.  
„Die beiden sind süß. Ich bleibe gerne. Immerhin kann ich so ein wenig deine Familie kennenlernen.“ Noah lächelte und erwiderte die kurze Berührung ihrer Hände. Danach gesellten sie sich zu Annika in die Küche.

„Linus, hast du noch Hunger?“, rief Annika quer durch die Wohnung, während sie Brot und Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank auf den Tisch packte. „Können wir vor dem Fernsehen essen?“, fragte sie dann Marc.  
„Dürft ihr das denn normalerweise?“, erwiderte Marc skeptisch, während er Teller und Besteck aus den Schränken holte.  
„Nö, aber wenn wir erst essen und dann Film einschalten wird es zu spät.“ Sie gähnte und bestätigte damit Marc den Eindruck, dass sie müde war. Die ganze Aufregung hatte auch bei ihr Spuren hinterlassen.  
Marc sah zur Küchenuhr. Es war schon halb neun durch. Für ihn war der Abend noch früh, aber er war auch den Rhythmus von Kindern nicht gewohnt.  
„Also gut, essen vor dem Fernseher. Aber erst versorgen wir deinen Bruder. Wo steckt der eigentlich?“  
„Bei seinen Autos. Mach du mal, ich mach das Essen fertig“, bestimmte Annika und holte ein Tablett aus einem der Schränke.  
„Ich helfe Annika, wenn ich darf, bevor ich mich hier ganz überflüssig fühle.“ Noah rieb sich verlegen im Nacken und Annika kommentierte ihn daraufhin an die Brotmaschine.

Marc war sich sicher, dass er die beiden für ein paar Minuten allein lassen konnte und ging seinen Neffen suchen. Der hockte in seinem Zimmer vor dem Bett und spielte mit seinen Trucks und Legosteinen. Es sah chaotisch aus, aber für einen Sechsjährigen war das wohl normal.  
„Hey, was machst du denn da ganz alleine? Hast du keinen Hunger mehr?“  
„Ich hab bei Frau Steingräber gegessen. Sie hat mir Schnitte gemacht und einen Apfel kleingeschnitten. Der war total süß.“  
„Oh, das klingt lecker.“ Marc setzte sich auf das Bett und nahm ein paar Legosteine, um sie zusammenzustecken.  
„Kommt Mama bald nachhause?“, fragte Linus schließlich leise und Marc wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.  
„In ein paar Tagen, ganz bestimmt. Sie muss sich nur ausruhen.“  
„Carlos Mama ist nicht mehr nachhause gekommen“, flüsterte Linus an sein Spielzeug gewandt.  
Marc hatte keine Ahnung, wer Carlo war, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, was Linus meinte. „Komm mal hoch zu mir.“  
Linus krabbelte aufs Bett und setzte sich neben Marc, in jeder Hand noch immer ein Auto. Marc zog ihn auf seinen Schoss und umarmte ihn fest. „Ich erklär dir mal was. Manchmal kann das vorkommen, dass Menschen nicht mehr nachhause kommen, aber deine Mama hatte ganz viel Glück. Was sie hatte, haben viele Menschen mal, deshalb wissen die Ärzte in so einem Fall ganz genau, was sie tun müssen. Sie hatte zwar Schmerzen, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Sie schläft jetzt und das solltest du auch. Und morgen Früh, wenn wir alle aufgestanden sind und gefrühstückt haben, fahren wir gemeinsam ins Krankenhaus und du kannst dich selbst davon überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, okay?“  
Linus schnüffelte ein wenig an Marcs Schulter, die verdächtig feucht geworden war, und nickte stumm.  
„Okay, dann mach dich jetzt fertig fürs Bett. Brauchst du Hilfe?“  
„Nö, bin schon groß.“  
„Sehr schön, dann hopp.“  
Linus krabbelte von seinem Schoss, legte die Autos beiseite und flitzte ins Bad, vorbei an Noah, der im Türrahmen lehnte.  
„Hey“, grüßte Marc leise.  
„Hey, wie geht’s ihm?“  
„Er hat Angst.“  
„Kann ich verstehen. Aber das wird wieder. Annika hat mich gefragt, ob ich hier schlafen will.“  
„Wow, das ging ja schnell.“ Marc stand auf und ging zu seinem Freund.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Annika lässt sich Zeit damit, sich Fremden anzunähern und Freundschaften zu schließen. Da ist sie vorsichtig. Aber bei dir ging das ja echt schnell.“  
„Das liegt an meinem Charme“, entgegnete Noah frech. „Aber ich glaube, sie wollen heute einfach nicht allein sein. Da ist ihr wohl auch ein Fremder recht.“  
„Also wirst du bleiben?“, fragte Marc hoffnungsvoll.  
„Wenn du das willst? Ich kann euch dann morgen raus zum Verein fahren und von da könnt ihr dann dein Auto nehmen.“  
„Und was ist mit Ralf und Robert? Müssen die nicht versorgt werden?“  
„Ich hab sie heute Mittag versorgt, weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich nachhause komme. Außerdem habe ich mich mit meiner Nachbarin angefreundet, sie hat selber ein paar Hamster. Wir haben Ersatzschlüssel getauscht. Wenn ich ihr eine Nachricht schicke, wird sie nach meinen zwei Jungs schauen. Na komm, Annika wartet.“

Sie gingen durch den Flur zum Wohnzimmer, wo alles soweit bereit war. Annika hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet und klickte sich durch die Netflix-Bibliothek. Marc überließ ihr die Auswahl, denn er kannte sie gut genug, um keine kitschige Romanze oder peinliche Teenie-Komödien fürchten zu müssen.  
Auf dem Couchtisch standen Gläser, Teller und eine Platte mit bereits fertig geschmierten Schnittchen, daneben eine kleine Packung Popcorn. Annika schien zwischenzeitlich auch im Bad gewesen zu sein, denn sie hatte sich bequemere Sachen angezogen.  
Nachdem Linus schließlich fertig im Bett lag, die Zimmertür nur angelehnt, damit er rufen konnte, wenn etwas war, starteten sie den Film und begannen zu essen. Annika hatte es sich auf einer Seite des Ecksofas bequem gemacht, tief in die unzähligen Dekokissen versunken. Marc nahm die Mitte und Noah die andere Seite. Unbemerkt konnten sie sich so hin und wieder berühren.

Auf diese Weise verging der Abend ruhig und ohne weitere Aufregungen. Der Schnittchenteller leerte sich, während Annika und Marc sich nach und nach beim Gähnen überboten. Es brauchte keine Überredung für Annika ins Bett zu gehen, als der Film zu Ende war und sie alles weggeräumt hatten.

Nachdem Annika ihre Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zogen Marc und Noah die Couch zu einer großen Schlaffläche aus. Bettzeug holten sie aus dem Schrank im Flur und dann bediente Marc sich an den Sportshirts seines Schwagers. „Ich hoffe, das ist okay für dich.“  
„Klar.“  
Sie einigten sich darauf, noch einen weiteren Film zu starten, auch wenn Marc nicht sicher war, ob er bis zum Schluss wach bleiben würde, und rutschten nun aber unter den Decken näher zusammen.  
„Du kannst wirklich gut mit Kindern umgehen“, stellte Noah fest.  
„Hm, nur mit den beiden. Das sind besondere Exemplare“, entgegnete Marc nüchtern.  
Noah lachte leise und griff unter der Decke nach seiner Hand. Mehr würde heute Nacht nicht passieren.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Marc nur langsam. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Die Schlafcouch war nicht mehr die neueste und von Anfang an nie sonderlich bequem zum Übernachten gewesen. Er würde wohl mal den Kauf einer neuen ansprechen müssen, obwohl er nicht vorhatte, das hier zu wiederholen.  
Noah lag wie jeden Morgen dicht an ihn gekuschelt und schlief noch tief und fest. Doch das erklärte nicht, warum da so ein Gewicht auf seiner Seite lag und es so warm war. Verwirrt öffnete Marc die Augen und blinzelte auf den zerstruwelten Schopf und das zerknautschte Kuscheltier zwischen sich und Noah. Irgendwann in der Nacht hatte Linus offenbar nicht mehr alleine schlafen können und war zu ihnen gekommen. Marc erinnerte sich dunkel daran. Eine leicht panische Stimme in seinem Inneren machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er hier wie selbstverständlich mit seinem Freund lag und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Linus in der Nacht nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, was das bedeutete.

Marc war gerade dabei sich wieder ein wenig zu entspannen und sich langsam aus dem Chaos von Armen und Beinen zu lösen, als seine Panik neue Nahrung bekam und sein Herz ein oder zwei Schläge aussetzte.  
„Onkel Marc, seit wann bist du schwul?“ Annika stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt in den Händen, und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Seine Panik hielt Schockstarre wohl für angemessen, denn er stockte mitten in dem Versuch seinen rechten Arm unter Noah heraus zu fädeln.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille und setzte sein Unterfangen schließlich fort, immer darauf bedacht, keinen der beiden anderen zu wecken.  
Annikas Antwort war eine elegant gehobene Augenbraue über ihre Tasse hinweg. „Damit man so schlafen kann, muss man das gewohnt sein, hab ich gehört. Und ihr lagt schon so, vollkommen entspannt, als ich vor einer Stunde aufgestanden bin.“

Marc stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hatte so etwas wie eine Rangliste im Kopf, bei wem er sich in seiner Familie als erstes outen wollte, sollte es irgendwann einmal soweit kommen. Seine Nichte hatte nicht auf Platz eins gestanden. Andererseits, ihre analytische Distanz und ihre Aufgeschlossenheit würden es vielleicht einfacher machen.  
Er atmete tief durch und kratzte den Mut zusammen, die ihm gebotene Chance zu nutzen. „Ja, ich bin mit Noah zusammen, aber ich bin nicht schwul, sondern bi. Ist das ein Problem für dich?“, fragte Marc vorsichtig.  
„Wieso sollte das ein Problem für mich sein? Ich finds nur krass. Hätte ich nie vermutet und Mama hat nie was gesagt.“  
„Weil sie es nicht weiß. Ich hab es ihr zumindest nie erzählt. Du bist die erste in der Familie. Und eigentlich war es auch nicht geplant...“  
„Schon klar, ich werd meine Klappe halten. Ist deine Sache.“ Annika wank lässig ab.  
Marc wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich war Annika nicht diejenige, bei der er die meiste Angst vor der Reaktion gehabt hatte, doch auch sie konnte unberechenbar sein. Ihre unkomplizierte Art war ermutigend. Vielleicht konnte er so schon in naher Zukunft wenigstens vor seiner Familie offen mit Noah sein.

Marc schaffte es endlich, unter seiner Decke und Linus hervorzukriechen und stand auf, um Annika in die Küche zu folgen. Dort konnten sie sich ungestört unterhalten.  
„Danke, es bedeutet mir echt viel, dass du das so locker aufnimmst.“  
Sie zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern und deutete zur Kaffeemaschine. „Bedien dich. Mir ist das ganze ja egal. Du solltest es Mama ruhig irgendwann sagen. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie was dagegen hat. Bei Oma und Opa weiß ich es nicht. Wir haben das Thema noch nie gehabt, aber die sind echt locker. Ich war mal bei Tina zuhause, da geht’s vielleicht altmodisch zu. Tina wird übrigens am Boden zerstört sein.“  
„Wieso?“ Marc kannte diese Tina nicht, ging aber davon aus, dass sie eine wichtige Freundin war, wenn Annika sie in so einer Situation erwähnte.  
„Sie steht total auf dich.“  
„Bitte was?“  
Annika verzog das Gesicht. „Frag mich nicht. Es gibt natürlich Jungs in meiner Klasse, die Fußball spielen und Fans des lokalen Vereins sind. Einer kennt den anderen, you know. Jedenfalls ist sie ein riesen Fan von dir. Ist echt krass, wie die schwärmen kann. Zum Glück haben wir unterschiedliche Familiennamen. Ich hab es mir bisher verkniffen, ihr zu sagen, dass du mein Onkel bist. Die würde mich nie wieder in Ruhe lassen. Zumindest bis sie den nächsten Schwarm gefunden hat.“  
„Sehr weise“, stellte Marc fest und konnte innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln. „Aber ihr wirst du auch nichts sagen. Nicht mal den Hauch einer Andeutung.“  
„Halloho? Hältst du mich für blöd? Natürlich sag ich der nichts. Sie ist okay, aber die kann echt nix für sich behalten.“  
Marc atmete durch und vertraute darauf, dass Annika sich nicht verplapperte. Noch nicht ganz wach, konzentrierte er sich auf die Zubereitung seines Kaffees.  
„Ist das was Ernstes mit Noah?“, fragte Annika plötzlich und Marc fragte sich wieder einmal, wie sie nur so erwachsen klingen konnte.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich hoffe es.“  
„Das freut mich, ich mag ihn nämlich. Ist besser als die Frauen, die du in den letzten Jahren zu den Familienfeiern mitgeschleppt hast.“  
„Äh, Danke.“ Er ignorierte die Beleidigung in der Aussage und konzentrierte sich auf das Kompliment für Noah. „Und wie schaut es bei dir aus? Irgendjemand Besonderes in Aussicht?“, fragte Marc schließlich direkt, um das Gespräch endlich von sich abzulenken. Sie hatten sich lange genug über ihn unterhalten. Es wurde Zeit, dass er die Kontrolle wieder übernahm, bevor Annika noch auf die Idee kam, wirklich peinliche Fragen zu stellen.  
Sie verneinte seine Frage mit einem schnöden 'keine Zeit für so etwas' und setzte sich ins Bad ab.

Lange blieb Marc jedoch nicht allein, denn als nächstes tauchte Linus in der Küche auf, der sich gähnend und Augen reibend umsah. „Fahren wir jetzt zu Mama?“, nuschelte er, ganz offensichtlich noch nicht ganz wach. Das wunderte Marc auch nicht sonderlich.  
„Guten Morgen Linus. Sobald wir alle richtig wach sind und etwas gegessen haben, fahren wir los, in Ordnung?“  
Linus musste scheinbar erst überlegen, nickte dann aber.  
„Deine Schwester besetzt gerade noch das Bad, aber du kannst dich schon mal anziehen. Lass uns mal schauen, was wir in deinem Schrank finden.“  
Linus nickte erneut und stiefelte in sein Zimmer voraus. Damit war Marc erst einmal beschäftigt und eines ging ins nächste über. Anziehen, nach einander das Bad besetzen, Noah wach bekommen, der verboten niedlich aussah, wie immer, wenn er noch nicht richtig wach war. Ein eher ruhiges Frühstück und das Tasche packen mit ein paar Sachen, die Lina im Krankenhaus brauchen würde. Dann brachen sie fast schon überstürzt auf, weil Linus von nichts mehr gehalten werden konnte.

O


	6. Volle Energie

Mit einem Dreh des Zündschlüssels erstarb der Motor des Wagens, während das Radio weiterlief. Gerade spielte ein Hit aus den Neunzigern, den Marc unbewusst mitsummte. Er hatte Glück gehabt und eine Parklücke in der Nähe der Haustür gefunden. Kurz tippte er eine Nachricht an Noah, dass er da war, dann lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Der Krankenhausaufenthalt seiner Schwester lag schon vier Wochen zurück. Nach wenigen Tagen war sie bereits wieder entlassen worden und mittlerweile auch wieder fit. Lina hatte sich mit einem ausgiebigen Essen dafür bedankt, dass Marc sich um ihre Kinder gekümmert hatte bis ihre Eltern eingetroffen waren und den Job übernommen hatten. Für Marc war das selbstverständlich gewesen, doch Lina hatte einen riesigen Akt daraus gemacht. Und dann hatte sie sich nach Noah erkundigt, weil sie ihm selbst noch nicht begegnet war, Linus und Annika aber wohl von ihm erzählt hatten. Es hatte etwas Überwindung gekostet, aber schließlich hatte Marc das Gespräch genutzt, um sich zu outen, anstatt wieder einmal einen Rückzieher zu machen. Und Annika hatte Recht behalten. Lina hatte es locker gesehen und sich dann sogar erleichtert gezeigt. “Ich hatte schon befürchtet, meine Tochter würde plötzlich auf ältere Männer stehen, so wie sie von ihm geschwärmt hat.”  
Demnächst würde Marc Noah mal zum Essen mitbringen müssen, das Versprechen hatte sie ihm abgenommen, dann waren sie zu anderen Themen übergegangen.

Dieses Demnächst würde wahrscheinlich am kommenden Wochenende sein. Dann würden sie sich der Fragerunde seiner Schwester stellen müssen. Doch für den heutigen Tag hatten sie erst einmal eine andere Verabredung. Im Nachbarort stand ein großes Stadtfest an, irgendein Jubiläum und Noah hatte Marc dazu breitgeschlagen, gemeinsam dort hinzufahren anstatt den Tag auf dem Sofa zu verbringen.

Ein Klopfen an der Beifahrerscheibe ließ Marc aufsehen, im nächsten Moment rutschte Noah auf den Beifahrersitz und lehnte sich für einen ausgiebigen Begrüßungskuss zu Marc.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey”, erwiderte Marc grinsend. “Schaust gut aus.” Kurz nur verfolgte er den Gedanken, dass er Noah lieber noch etwas länger geküsst hätte. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er im Auto geblieben war, statt Noah in der Wohnung abzuholen. Dann wäre der Kuss wahrscheinlich ausgeufert und sie wären erst viel später losgekommen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass das passierte.  
“Danke, du auch.”  
Die Temperaturen waren in den vergangenen Tagen sprungartig angestiegen und auch für den Nachmittag waren hochsommerliche Werte vorhergesagt. Der Himmel zeigte sich in strahlendem Blau ohne den Hauch einer Wolke. Dementsprechend trug Noah eine halblange beige Stoffhose, Sandalen und ein helles Hemd. In den gestylten Haaren steckte eine Sonnenbrille.  
Marc war ähnlich locker angezogen, trug aber dunklere Farben.

Nachdem Noah sich angeschnallt und entspannt zurückgelehnt hatte, startete Marc den Wagen und suchte sich den Weg zurück zur Hauptstraße. Die Fahrt würde sicherlich zwanzig Minuten dauern und sie hatten es nicht eilig.  
“Und, wie war deine Woche, Schatz?”, fragte Marc und sah bei einem leisen Prusten von Noah kurz zu ihm rüber, bevor er sich wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrierte. Wenn sie aus der Stadt raus waren, würde er sich mehr entspannen können. Sie hatten beide an großen Projekten gearbeitet, weshalb sie sich seit Montag nicht mehr gesehen hatten.  
“Anstrengend, aber erfolgreich. Wir haben alles zur Deadline geschafft, haarscharf, aber danach fragt zum Glück hinterher keiner mehr. In der nächsten Woche geht alles wieder ruhiger zu. Und bei dir?”  
“Noch nicht fertig, aber super in der Zeit, sodass ich Anfang der Woche alles ohne zu viel Stress beenden kann.”  
“Das klingt gut. Heißt das, Ralf und Robert bekommen dich dann wieder öfter zu sehen? Die zwei vermissen dich nämlich.”  
“Nur die beiden?”, fragte Marc und bog auf die Landstraße in Richtung Süden, damit fuhr er auch der Sonne entgegen. Ohne hinzusehen fischte er seine Sonnenbrille aus der Ablage unterhalb des Radios und setzte sie auf.  
“Hm, na ja, vielleicht hab ich dich auch ein wenig vermisst. Ein ganz klein wenig.”  
“Ein ganz klein wenig?”, fragte Marc skeptisch und versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
“Klar, ist schon seltsam, wenn man sich daran gewöhnt hat, dass einem morgens jemand den Kaffee ans Bett bringt und das dann plötzlich ausbleibt. Wirklich unpraktisch.”  
“Ah, der Kaffee, natürlich.” Marc seufzte theatralisch. “Den Kaffeebringer vermisst er.”  
Noah lachte und ergänzte dann grinsend. “Vielleicht war ich auch ein bisschen einsam und hab dich in meinem Bett vermisst. Deine Lippen auf meinen, deine starken Hände auf meiner Haut, deinen Körper an meinem.” Seine Stimme war dunkler geworden und jagte Marc eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
Er schluckte, als er sich das vorstellte und sich dabei automatisch an Sonntagnacht erinnerte, als sie sich ausgiebig für die Woche verabschiedet hatten. Noah konnte wirklich fies sein. Eilig warf Marc einen prüfenden Blick in den Rückspiegel, setzte den Blinker und fuhr dann bei der nächsten Möglichkeit einige Meter auf einen Feldweg. Er schaltete den Motor ab, löste seinen Gurt und lehnte sich dann zu Noah, um dessen überrascht geöffneten Mund zu vereinnahmen. Am Rande nahm er ein leises Klicken wahr, als auch Noah seinen Gurt löste, um ihm besser entgegen zu kommen. Aus dem impulsiven Moment wurde eine ausgedehnte Knutscherei. Jeder Versuch den Kuss zu beenden, wurde von dem einen oder anderen verhindert, sodass sie sich erst Minuten später von einander lösen konnten.  
“Ich hätte dich doch in der Wohnung abholen sollen”, stellte Marc fest und Noah antwortete mit einem Lachen. Sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte dabei. Marc liebte diesen Ausdruck.  
“Dann würden wir wohl heute nicht mehr zu dem Stadtfest kommen.”  
“Das geht auch noch morgen”, meinte Marc trocken und erntete ein weiteres, leises Lachen.  
“Hmmm, sollen wir umdrehen?”  
Marc wusste, dass Noah die Frage ernst meinte und für einen Moment überlegte er, ob sie das wirklich tun sollten, aber er hatte vor, bei Noah zu übernachten, also würden sie später noch genug Zeit für sich haben.  
“Verlockend, aber jetzt sind wir schon halb da. Außerdem hab ich total Bock auf ungesundes, fettiges Essen vom Grill.”  
“Ich muss warten, für Essen?”, fragte Noah und zog einen Schmollmund, den Marc wegküsste. “Die Entscheidung fiel mir wirklich schwer. Und ich machs wieder gut, versprochen.”  
“Na gut, aber nur, wenn ich das größte und beste Eis der ganzen Stadt bekomme.”  
“Selbstverständlich.” Ein weiterer Kuss dehnte sich erneut aus, bevor Marc sich dazu durchringen konnte, den Motor wieder anzulassen, den Wagen zu wenden und zurück auf die Landstraße zu fahren.

Sie erreichten ihr Ziel ohne weitere Verzögerungen und parkten ein wenig weiter weg. Es war offensichtlich, dass bei dem genialen Wetter eine Menge Besucher erwartet wurden. Den Versuch direkt im Zentrum einen Parkplatz zu finden, konnte Marc sich da sparen. Er fand sogar eine Stelle unter einem dicht belaubten Baum, sodass das Auto später nicht einem Backofen gleichen würde.  
Obwohl sie noch einige Gehminuten von den Feierlichkeiten entfernt waren, wehten ihnen bereits vereinzelte Fetzen von Musik und das typische Rauschen von lärmenden Menschenmassen entgegen. An Laternenmasten hingen Plakate, die das Fest groß ankündigten.  
Einige Menschen liefen in dieselbe Richtung wie sie. Marc verkniff sich einen zu offensichtlichen prüfenden Blick in ihre Umgebung, als Noahs Hand beim Gehen seine streifte. Einmal, zweimal, zaghaft. Bevor Noah sie wieder zurückziehen konnte, griff Marc nach den schlanken Fingern, drückte sie sanft und ließ ihre Hände dann locker verschränkt. Hier kannte sie niemand. Keinen würde das hier interessieren. Das musste er sich nur oft genug vor Augen halten, um sich einigermaßen zu entspannen.  
Ein Seitenblick belohnte ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln von Noah. Das half natürlich ebenfalls dabei, alles andere zu verdrängen.

Sie kreuzten die Ringstraße, die den Stadtkern umgab, bogen wenig später um eine Ecke und befanden sich kurz darauf mitten im Trubel. Die Stadt hatte wirklich das volle Programm aufgefahren. Fressbuden drängten sich dicht an dicht und boten alles, was regional und global zu finden war. Dazwischen fanden sich Stände für Kinder mit Möglichkeiten zum Schminken, Basteln und Malen und ein Clown knotete Luftballontiere.  
Sie konnten die Spitze einer Hüpfburg ausmachen und der große Marktplatz war von einer Bühne eingenommen, wo aktuell eine kleine Band spielte. Es herrschte reichlich Andrang, was wohl dem guten Wetter und der fortgeschrittenen Mittagszeit gleichermaßen geschuldet war.

Marc löste seine Hand aus ihrer Verbindung und legte stattdessen seinen Arm um Noahs Schultern, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Noah legte dafür seinen Arm um Marcs Mitte, sodass sie bequem laufen konnten.  
“Also gut, worauf hast du Lust? Außer Eis?”, fragte Marc und besah sich das Angebot des Standes, neben dem sie gerade hielten. Es waren diverse orientalische Sachen. Die mochte er zwar sonst gerne, aber im Moment war es nicht seine erste Wahl.  
“Einmal alles”, antwortete Noah verspätet.  
“Dir ist schon klar, dass wir auf dem Rückweg das zugelassene Maximalgewicht meines Wagens nicht überschreiten sollten?”  
Noah kniff ihm dafür in die Seite.  
“Autsch! Hey!” Er grinste und zog Noah mit sich weiter zum nächsten Stand, immer der Nase nach.  
“Irgendwas Leichtes”, fuhr Noah ungerührt fort. “Damit nachher noch das Eis reinpasst. Und ne Waffel und Zuckerwatte.”  
“Hast du heute noch irgendwas bestimmtes vor?”, fragte Marc in Anbetracht der Unmengen an Energie, die Noah da in sich hineinstopfen wollte. Und dass Noah die aufgezählten Dinge tatsächlich alle essen würde, ohne dass ihm schlecht wurde, stand außer Frage. Es war ein Rätsel, wohin er das alles aß.  
“Hm, vielleicht?”  
“Vielleicht?”  
“Hmhm. Ich kenn da so einen Typen, unglaublich heiß und kreativ.” Noah hatte seine Stimme gesengt und besah sich weiter das Essensangebot, als wäre nichts. “Und verdammt ausdauernd. Wenn ich da heute Nacht mithalten will, brauch ich Energievorräte.”  
“Sehr vorausschauend. Und beneidenswert, dieser Typ.”

Sie schafften es schließlich, sich zu entscheiden und suchten sich mit ihrer Beute einen schattigen Platz, wo sie in Ruhe essen und sich unterhalten konnten und trotzdem noch etwas von der Musik mitbekamen.   
“Das fühlt sich an wie Urlaub”, nuschelte Noah zwischen zwei Bissen von seinem Wrap und schloss genießend die Augen.  
“Ein wenig, ja. Wo du es gerade erwähnst. Hast du eigentlich schon Pläne für dieses Jahr?”  
“Noch nicht so richtig. Ich wollte vielleicht mal hoch ans Meer, ein paar Freunde besuchen. Nur für ein paar Tage. Richtig Urlaub mache ich lieber in der Nebensaison, am besten mit einem Last-Minute-Flug, was gerade günstig ist. Und du?”  
“Ich hatte bisher auch noch keine konkreten Pläne, aber ich wollte dich schon eine ganze Weile mal fragen, ob wir nicht zusammen irgendwo hinfahren wollen.”  
“Klingt gut. Woran hattest du gedacht?”, fragte Noah neugierig.  
“Weiß nicht. Irgendwas, wo man nicht nur rumliegt auf jeden Fall. Mein einziger Wunsch wäre, dass es nicht zu heiß ist, ansonsten bin ich für Ideen offen, egal ob Meer, Berge, Wald, Stadt, Land...”  
“Dann komm doch mit zu meinen Leuten ans Meer? Dann sind wir nicht an irgendwelche Buchungen gebunden und wir können ganz entspannt schauen, was wir machen.”  
“Wann wolltest du denn hinfahren?”  
“Ende Juli, bin aber noch nicht ganz festgelegt.”  
“Dann werde ich mal abklären, ob ich da frei bekomme, aber an sich sollte das funktionieren.”  
“Würde mich freuen.” Noah strahlte.

Sie wechselten zu Gesprächen über ihre bisherigen Urlaubsreisen und Ziele, die sie irgendwann unbedingt mal noch besuchen wollten. Währenddessen wurden sie fertig mit dem Essen und setzten ihren Weg fort, der sie bis zum Rand des Festes führte und darüber hinaus. Sie erreichten das Ufer eines Kanals, der sich durch die Stadt zog und schlenderten ein wenig die bunt gesäumten Wege entlang, bevor sie zum Fest umkehrten, um das von Noah so heiß ersehnte Eis zu besorgen. Marc gönnte sich ebenfalls eine kleine Portion, ärgerte seinen Freund aber lieber damit, dass er ihm immer wieder etwas von dessen kunstvoll geschichtetem und dekoriertem Turm klaute. Als der jedoch bedrohlich zu schwanken begann, zog Marc sich lachend zurück. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was Noah mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn seinetwegen das Eis Bekanntschaft mit den Pflastersteinen machte.

Marc hatte seinen Arm wieder um Noahs Schultern gelegt und schaffte es mehr und mehr dies tatsächlich auch zu genießen. Nachdem sie bald zwei Stunden herumgelaufen waren und sich vollgestopft hatten, ohne, dass es deshalb irgendwelche Probleme gab, dachte er sogar kaum noch darüber nach. Am Ende war Marc froh, dass sie den Ausflug unternommen hatten und nicht einfach zuhause geblieben waren.

Der Rückweg im Auto verlief ruhiger als die Hinfahrt. Noah hatte einen Arm an der Seitentür abgelegt und den Kopf darauf abgestützt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.  
“Schläfst du schon?”, fragte Marc leise und strich an einer roten Ampel über Noahs Oberschenkel. Noah drückte seine Hand kurz, ließ die Augen jedoch zu.  
“Hm, sorry, bin doch müder als ich gedacht habe.”  
“Also keine wilde Clubnacht mehr heute“, meinte Marc mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen.  
“War das dein Plan?”  
“Nein. Ich dachte eher daran, Ralf und Robert hallo zu sagen und dann die letzten Tage nachzuholen, bis wir vollkommen erschöpft einschlafen. Aber wenn du schon halb schläfst, müssen wir den Teil mit dem Nachholen wohl eher auf morgen verschieben. Was eigentlich auch besser wäre, weil ich morgen Nachmittag ein Spiel habe“, überlegte Marc.  
“ Keine Sorge, bis wir bei mir sind, bin ich wieder fit. Wahrscheinlich bin ich gerade nur im Fresskoma. Das war lecker”, stellte Noah zufrieden fest und Marc lachte.  
“Ich wüsste manchmal echt gerne, wo du das alles hin isst.”  
“Nee, lieber nicht, sonst funktioniert es am Ende nicht mehr und ich gehe auf wie ein Hefekloß.”  
“Oh nein, bitte nicht.”  
“Hey! Das wäre eigentlich der Punkt gewesen, an dem du mir beteuerst, dass du mich dann trotzdem noch liebst.”  
“Oh ja, natürlich. Auch als Hefekloß und mit Glatze würde ich dich noch lieben”, feixte Marc.  
“Geht das auch glaubwürdiger?”  
“Kann ich das später nochmal üben?”  
“Tse, meinetwegen.” Noah seufzte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick bestätigte Marc allerdings, dass Noah vor sich hin grinste.

Diesmal hatte Marc bei Noahs Wohnung weniger Glück mit dem Parkplatz. Er musste sein Auto in einiger Entfernung abstellen, doch das Laufen störte sie nun auch nicht mehr. Die Lockerheit wie auf dem Fest traute Marc sich jedoch nicht mehr zu. Anstatt Noah wieder an sich zu ziehen und noch vor Erreichen der Haustür in Grund und Boden zu knutschen, hielt er einen angemessenen Abstand. Falls es Noah auffiel, sagte er nichts, doch Marc hatte mal wieder reichlich Gelegenheit sich selbst einen Feigling zu schimpfen.

Kaum hatten sie Noahs Wohnung betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, holte Marc den Teil mit dem Knutschen nach. Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um Noah, noch bevor der die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, drehte ihn zu sich und brachte ihre Lippen zusammen. Noah ließ sich widerstandslos darauf ein und legte seine Arme um Marcs Schultern, um ihre Körper näher zusammen zu bringen. Was Marc die vergangenen Stunden nicht hatte tun können, ließ er sich jetzt nicht nehmen. Er ließ seine Hände über den schlanken Körper wandern und schob dabei störenden Stoff beiseite.  
„Wolltest du nicht Ralf und Robert hallo sagen?“, fragte Noah atemlos, als sie blind in den Wohnraum stolperten, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen Marcs Bemühungen ihn seiner Klamotten zu entledigen.  
Kurz nur hielt Marc inne und sah über Noahs Schulter zu dem Käfig in der Ecke. „Hallo Ralf, hallo Robert. Gebt mir zehn Minuten, dann bin ich bei euch.“  
„Zehn Minuten?“, fragte Noah entrüstet und trat einen Schritt zurück, die Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt.  
Marc lachte. „War ein Scherz.“ Er fing Noah ein und küsste dessen Schmollmund entschuldigend. „Wir lassen uns ganz viel Zeit. Immerhin gibt es einiges an Energie abzuarbeiten.“ Seine Hand wanderte über Noahs Bauch, während er Noahs Grinsen an seinen Lippen spüren konnte.  
„Oh ja, eine Menge Energie.“  
Sie stolperten weiter die Treppen hinauf Richtung Bett und für eine Weile waren die zwei Mäuse vergessen.

O


End file.
